Her New Life
by emerieus
Summary: Everything changes and the day comes when Akane changes...
1. Unknown Sayonara

Her New Life 

Chapter 1 – Unknown Sayonara

Akane sighed tiredly. God, she felt so tired, exhausted bone weary. Sitting on the front porch, the wind gently billowed her hair around her face as she stared away into nothingness.   
"I'm home" the words brought her back to the present.

Her eyes met Ranma's, held them for a few seconds, then moved away. And what Ranma saw frightened him. He felt a sudden shiver run down his spine of foreboding and immediately shook himself out of it.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he peered over her shoulder before settling down next to her and staring into the sunset-lit skies.

Long silent moments slipped by and a feeling of deep ease and comfort settled down on both of them. They felt well together, peaceful, happy.

"Ranma," Akane said slowly.

"Mmm..." he turned his head and found himself staring down a pair of beautiful brown eyes, shining up at him. And he could help himself as a smile blossomed just for her and she smiled back for him.

"Don't you feel tired of the whole situation, Ranma?" she asked.

"Yeah... I do" and he reached for her hand clasping it in his and feeling the fragile softness of it engulfed in his strength.

"'Kane... I ... likeyoualot" it all came out in a single breath.

She stared at him, lost in his words, words she had never thought she would ever hear.

"I like you too," she smiled back with tear-filled eyes.

And he grinned at her, the warmth in his heart engulfing his body as her laughter tinkled in the late afternoon air.

Shampoo watched from her perch on the tree. -The bitch! - she thought, -holding Ranma's hand. No! Ranma was hers. Only hers! She had fought for him. Time to break up the pretty tableau, - she thought smilingly and threw herself on the ground running to Ranma.

"Airen, airen go to date with Shampoo ?" she cried out and then stopped before the two, her brows drawn together, malice glinting in her eyes as she turned to Akane.

"Bitch, let go of Airen," and then swinging her hip, she walked to Ranma, saying slowly,

"Or does Airen want to marry Violent Girl? Shampoo tell Airen's father and we celebrate wedding?"

Ranma's shut mind woke with a start. He dropped her hand like it was suddenly on fire and jumped back yelling.

"Me marry that tomboy? Never! She can't cook, she's got thick thighs, she's clumsy and nothing to look at. And I"M BETTER BUILT TO BOOT!" 

The last words were uttered in a loud booming scream.

A tray crashed on the floor and cookies scattered everywhere as Kasumi lifted a hand to her throat staring at Ranma before her gaze slowly came to rest on Akane. Kasumi looked at her sister and knew that something was changing. She went on her knees and started to gather up the pieced of cookies.

"I'm sorry, I tripped," she smiled blandly at Ranma and her eyes grew hard as they rested on Shampoo even as her bland smile was kept in place. Shampoo never noticed, all her attention was strained on Ranma.

Akane felt a sense of déja-vu. He had told her the same words on the day he had arrived at the Dojo. And she had created by crashing the table on his head out of anger. But this time, there was no anger, just a sense of losing something, like something that was rapidly slipping out of her grasp even as she fought to hold on to it. And the coldness that was replacing it and gradually engulfing her. And then reality checked back in.

She turned away to Kasumi.  
"Kasumi, wait let me help you" and her sister smiled painfully as she looked into Akane's hurting eyes.

"Thank you Akane," was her only answer.

Ranma stared at Akane's back, not understanding and yet glad that she was being reasonable. Shampoo lost no time but immediately glomped Ranma.

"Now Airen take Shampoo to date?" she purred.

"Shampoo leggo," he half-protested.

There was a knock at the door a few second before Ukyo bounced in an okonomiyaki box in her hands.

"Ranma-honey", she called out in sweetened tones and grew still on seeing Shampoo wrapped around Ranma.

"You bitch!" she swore and lurged for Shampoo.

"Girls, there's no need to fight," Ranma placated them eyeing the okonomiyaki box hungrily. 

"Ranma-honey, I brought you some okonomiyaki. I thought you might get hungry, having to take that awful cooking from Akane and all," she smiled.

"Mmm," Ranma smiled and left for the dojo his mouth watering at the smell wafting off from the okonomiyaki box while Shampoo and Ukyo continued to insult each other from each side of Ranma.

Akane stared at Ranma's retreating back and sobs rose in her throat. Huge sobs that broke her spirit and tore at her heart. Pain, like she had never felt before closed over her as her knees buckled and she fell forward on the floor. She curled up, crying like her broken heart asked, like her dead emotion asked. Pain radiated from her and she hugged herself, trying to protect herself from her own pain.

Kasumi came to her and pulled her in her embrace and that was the way that Nabiki found them when she came home. Once look at Akane's face and she dropped her bag and joined Kasumi on the floor, hugging Akane.

"So, it finally happened," she whispered to Kasumi as her eyes met Kasumi's tear-filled ones over Akane's head.

And Akane went on rocking gently on the floor, trying to will back the pain even as it ate at her.

The damage was done and the sands of time would bring the consequences of it.


	2. A time of Healing

Chapter 2 – A time of healing

The rays of the sun peered through Akane's curtain and caressed her face, waking her up. A smile slowly lifted the corners of her mouth and she stretched, lifting her arms and moaning aloud. She felt fresh and healthy. Last afternoon's tears had been wiped away by sleep. She had even missed dinner so as to sleep. And it had done her good.

She swung her feet to the floor and grabbed her clothes on her way to the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later, she heard the usual commotion of Ranma and his father fighting. But her heart did not jump, nor did the sight of a flying lean young man in shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt make her eyes shine as it used to. She felt nothing and sighed at the difference. She smiled at her father and hugged Kasumi as she passed.

"My, you're in a good mood today Akane," Kasumi smiled back.

"Yes, I had a good night's sleep," Akane grinned at Nabiki who dropped into her place at the table in her usual casual way.

"So sis, how are things today?" she asked and only Kasumi and Akane could see the tiny glint of worry at the back of her eyes.

"I'm feeling really well," answered back Akane as Ranma plopped down beside her and started to inhale his food.

He caught the end of the conversation and glanced at Akane.

"You look the usual tomboy," he mumbled and unconsciously leaned away, waiting of a mallet. But it never came. Instead Akane grinned at him and reached out a hand and ruffled his hair.  
"You wouldn't know," she drawled, "You're blind about people," she kidded as Ranma's mouth fell open and a sudden silence fell.

Soun peered at his daughter before a huge smile illuminated his face as he thought – she's growing up, yes she is.

Genma stayed with his open mouth staring at Akane, a very similar look on his face as the one that was on his son's.

Nabiki stifled a giggle and thought – Oh Ranma you're so late in catching up.

Kasumi smiled serenely as if nothing was different and her thought echoed Nabiki's – Ranma, you won't know what hit you. – And somewhere deep inside of her, she wondered if those two were really made for each other. – Well, things are changing and we can only sit back and see what will happen – she sighed to herself.

Akane smiled at them all and stood up to take her bento from Kasumi.

"I'm going, bye" she called running out of the house.

"Hey wait tomboy!" shouted Ranma running after her before jumping on the fence. He watched Akane run a few steps ahead and asked himself what had changed. She was different. She never touched him like that, like he was her friend. Maybe he was, he smiled to himself and caught up with her. She threw a smile at him and he suddenly had trouble hitching a breath as his throat closed. They ran into Ukyo, whose eyes went hard as she saw them coming.

"Ranchan," she waved.

"Hey Ukyo" he answered back.

"Hi Ukyo," Akane smiled at her before going on through the school gates and leaving Ranma with Ukyo. It was something that Akane would never have done before and it left both Ukyo and Ranma staring after her.

Ranma started after her when Ukyo suddenly grabbed his arm and pointed at Kuno.

"Akane, beautiful Akane Tendo," Kuno started his usual tirade with his bokken when Akane stopped before him.  
"Morning Kuno, how are you?" smiled at him and the young sempai stared at her his words dying on his lips. She tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "Kuno?"

"Yes fair maiden?" he finally answered back after long seconds of silence.

"Can I talk to you?" she smiled.

"Of course, whenever you want lovely Akane," he smiled slowly.

"Ok Kuno, what about ice-cream after school? My treat," she lifted a questioning eyebrow at a lost Kuno who could only nod back.

"And Kuno, it's not a date but I'd really like us to be friends," she added.

Kuno found his eyes following her back and lost any desire to ramble in the great Shakespearean language as he followed her, bokken trailing on the ground in one hand. The only phrase which was dancing around in his head was – Someone wanted to be his friend.

He had never had any friends, just people who followed him around for his money or his skills and now someone wanted to be his friend. Kuno was silenced for the rest of the day. Ukyo and Ranma stared at the disappearing Akane in shock.

"Akane's ok, Ranchan?"

"No, she's been acting weird since this morning. I didn't even get hit," he mused.

- So that was it – Ukyo thought – Akane has changed tactics. Well, we're just gonna have a conversation about Ranma – and she tossed her hair over her shoulder and followed Ranma into the school.

Lunch hour

Ukyo rounded on Akane as she sat with her friends under the shade of a tree.

"Can I talk to you?" she demanded.

"Can't it wait Ukyo?" Akane raised her head.

"No," was the tight answer.

"Ok, ok," murmured Akane knowing what was coming.

"What are you up to Akane? Ranchan's mine" Ukyo spat as soon as they were alone.

"No Ukyo. Ranma's his only. But that's not it, is it?"

"You have changed Akane. And I know it's only a tactic to get Ranma!"

"Oh stop it Ukyo, I have changed for myself. Don't you ever have enough of all this Ukyo?" Akane she swept a hand around. "Sit down Ukyo and let's really talk" 

Akane sat down on the grass and Ukyo reluctantly joined her.

"You know Ukyo, we could have been friends if there had not been the fiancée thing," she smiled at Ukyo, "Well, I have enough Ukyo. I don't want to be involved in fights because of Ranma anymore. I want to live my life the way I want, not live my life in relation to Ranma or in Ranma's shadow." Akane smiled at Ukyo with these words. "I may not be able to end the fiancée thing because of my dad and his but we can be friends him and me in the meantime and when he's 18, he can just choose his life and I can choose mine." she finished.

Ukyo stared at Akane a long time and then she smiled back too.

"You don't know what you're gonna miss," she teased.

"I already know but living my own life seems so much more interesting," Akane laughed back.

Both girls got to their feet as the bell rang and Ukyo asked the question that was burning on her lips, "Akane do you love him?"

"I used to," Akane answered back and for a fleeting moment Ukyo found herself looking into two heart-wrenchingly sad eyes before joy's light replaced the sadness. Ukyo watched the girl leave and somewhere her heart hurt a little for the girl and then the image changed to Ranma's laughing face and Ukyo squared her shoulders thinking – Akane you had better not lie to me or else, I'll get you. 

The bell rang and Akane left with Sayuri as they chattered away. Kuno was waiting for her before the gate. A light blush colored his cheeks.

"Hello fair... Hello Akane," he corrected himself.   
Sayuri leaned down to whisper in Akane's ear, "Are you going on a date with Kuno sempai?"

"No," Akane smiled back. "He's my friend, he had no friend before, now he's got one."

Sayuri shook her head as Akane met up with Kuno and together they smiled at each other. They could really be friends – she thought – he must not be such a bad guy.

Ranma jumped on the school wall and glared at Akane and Kuno's backs. His stomach clenched with jealousy as he watched them walking away talking together and he did the only think he knew of to strike back. He attacked.

"Yo tomboy, ya going out on a date with the Shakespeare sprouting jerk?" he shouted for all to hear.

Akane smiled over her shoulder and shouted back.

"No Ranma, I'm going out for ice-cream with a friend"

Ranma flushed as everyone stared at him and jumped off the wall to run home when Ukyo's voice stopped him.

"Ranchan, wait for me," she caught up with him and added "What about an okonomiyaki? This one's on the house," she grinned up at him.

"What the hell's wrong with Akane? She going out with that jerk of Kuno now?" he hissed to Ukyo.

Ukyo looked into blazing blue eyes and did the only thing she knew, "Come on Ranchan, let go have okonomiyaki." And grabbed his arm jerking him out of his reverie. He followed her looking over his shoulder at Akane's disappearing figure. Something was wrong with the tomboy – he thought – and he was definitely going to find out what was wrong.

Akane scanned her surroundings and finally saw the person she was looking for. Nabiki sat alone in a booth slowly eating her ice-cream.

"Come on Kuno," she called over her shoulder as she made for her sister.

"Hi Biki-chan," she greeted Nabiki.

Nabiki's mouth fell open and her eyes completely glazed over as she caught sight of Kuno behind Akane, trying hard not to burst out with laughter as he hid his mouth behind his hand.

"Can we have a seat?" Akane asked and immediately slid into the seat beside Nabiki.

"You're going to pay for that," Nabiki hissed in her ear as Kuno seated himself in the opposite booth.

Akane grinned at her and delved into the menu to hide her amusement for her sister. The afternoon slipped by quickly as the ice was slowly broken between Kuno and Nabiki. Gradually and with precautions, Nabiki slowly showed another side of herself that was usually reserved for Kasumi and Akane. She laughed and teased and the girl inside shone through as Akane recalled memories of Kuno and Nabiki while they were children. She brought forth their fights and their games as Kasumi had told her about and left them to end the stories. The afternoon slipped away and all three were laughing hilariously at one of Kuno's jokes when they reached the dojo.

"I had a great afternoon," he smiled down at both of them but his eyes lingered longer on Nabiki' smiling face. "Thank you Nabiki, Akane," he bowed to them.

"I had a wonderful time too, Kuno sempai," Nabiki answered back.

"Only Kuno," was his answer before he left looking back at Nabiki and wondering how he could have forgotten his friend of his childhood. No, she had not changed – he thought – she had only grown a shell around her. And for once, Kuno went home at peace with himself and thinking of reality. Akane was a fair maiden, yes, any man could see that but if he had to choose between the fair maiden and the friend, then he would opt for the friend. Always the friend.

Ranma threw one swift kick at the dummy and heard Akane's voice. He jumped out of the dojo and was in the house in a matter of seconds. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. Both girls were in laughter and for the first time in his life, he saw another Nabiki, the real Nabiki. He stared, mouth-open. 

"Hi Ranma," they greeted him and they passed him by. It was Akane's doing – he thought. What was going on? She was changing everything and she was not herself anymore. Yes, the passion and the fire were still here but it seemed like the anger was no longer. And the anger had been his and now what was his was gone. Well, - he thought angrily – we're just gonna have to see.

"Yo tomboy! It seems like your thighs have grown wider," he grinned at her.

"You sure Ranma? Well, I guess I'm gonna have a more lush figure; that'll make me more feminine, don't you think," came the answer immediately followed by tinkling laugher that rang down the stairs from the two girls before he could answer back. He clenched his fists in anger. Damn it! He could not understand what was wrong with the tomboy – he thought as he heard Akane's door close behind hers and Nabiki's voices and laughter. Why was she treating him this way? Why!


	3. Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

Chapter 3 – Cherry blossoms in the wind

Akane stood at her window staring at the barely lit sky. The sun was beginning to rise and she quickly shed her nightclothes for her jogging suit. She lifted up her hair and slipped on a headband and then went downstairs. Kasumi could be heard humming in the kitchen as pots and pans gently rattled. 

"Morning 'Sumi" Akane smiled.

"Oh hello Akane, going out for your jog?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am" Akane was already by the door when a shout stopped her. She turned around and there was Ranma.

"Morning Ranma, what is it?" she asked surprised at his early appearance.

"Hi Akane, are you going for your jog?" he shuffled his feet.  
"Yeah," she peered at him.

"Can I run with you?" his eyes were wide as he waited for her answer and she smiled back.

"Sure, com'on" she waved a hand at him and ran out.

His smile illuminated his face as he followed her. It felt good to be with her. It felt right. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and murmured to himself, "I'm too young to get married, I'm too young to get married."

Akane gulped down her grin but couldn't help it from spreading over her face. She threw him a glance as they ran and found him still muttering his "Too young to get married mantra". Somewhere inside of her pity welled up for this boy that she had loved, that boy who had lived such a different life from hers.

"Ranma," she called out gently.

"Yeah?" his head shot up.

"What's wrong?" she knew she had to ask even if he was pretty obvious. He had to want to talk, she couldn't just bring it crashing down on his head even if he was an open book.

"Nothing," he looked away.

"Hey, I'm your friend, I'll be here for you," came her soft answer and he found his hand enclosed in her soft one and her beautiful eyes staring warmly at his.

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with wide eyes. In his mind he could see a girl saying: "Want to be friends?" to a redhead. And the same expression that had been in that girl's eyes was present right now in the same girl's face. Only this time it was asked of a young boy instead of a red-haired girl.

He looked at her for so long, stared into her deep brown eyes and deep down the truth came. Akane was changing. The caterpillar would soon bloom into a butterfly. She was growing up, she was taking back her life. Soon she would no longer be his. For those small moments in time that she has been his, when they had looked in each other's eyes and blushed, when they had smiled and grinned together, when they had fought for each other, she had been his and only his. And now she was taking back her life. Yes, he would protect her, yes he would look after her but she was slipping away in the way that it mattered, in the way that made the sun shine gloriously and the skies light up.  And the Ranma who had never been able to say the right words opened his mouth,

"Would it ever be the same if everything changes 'Akane? Would you ever hold my hand again? Would you ever help me s-st-stand a-aga-gain?" he asked, his blue eyes shining brightly and stuttering lightly at the end. Akane stared up at him and swallowed her tears. His memories were hers too. And yet time had caught up with them. Two long years had gone by, two long years of joys and excitement. Two long years to love and fight. And now this time was over. Those days were gone and even though it saddened Akane and tore at her heart, she had to go on with her life. She was too strong, too fiery, too passionate. The need to live just caught up one day and she knew sadly that it was time to get her life back. She caught his hand and both stepped into a bone-crushing hug. Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane as tight as he could and buried his face in her scented hair. And Akane melted into Ranma as deep as she could, lifted her face to the skies and closed her eyes. His strong body beckoned their safety to her and her scent enticed his senses and brought back the rightness of her in his arms. They stayed that way forever and until time began again. There was no hesitation in Ranma's mind. There had never been. He had always done what he wanted but he refused to hurt anyone he cared for. And Akane knew that and she was too strong to wait in the shadows and watch life go by. She wanted to jump into life and live. And now the time had come to make the jump. Twin tears ran down Akane's cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"But I'll always be here for you Ranma, always," she whispered to the skies and a sob escaped Ranma.

"'Kane, 'Kane," he murmured back and then they stepped back and their eyes clung to each other.

"You know, you're everything to me and..." her fingers against his lips stilled the rest of his words. 

- I could never see the two of us apart – Ranma finished silently. But he did not say the words anymore. He did not tell her that he had given himself to her a long long time ago and that he had built his world around her. 

It was too late, it had always been too late, too late when Shampoo had shown up, too late when Ukyo had shown up, too late. Too late because these girls were his friends and he had never known how to hurt a friend. He took her hand and she followed him to the park. He would glance and her and smile and Akane would smile back. They sat down beneath one of the cherry blossom trees, side by side and watched the sky as it was tainted into glorious colors. Akane lost herself in the contemplation of the sunrise and the peace around them and Ranma leaned back against the tree-trunk and watched her. He had so much to tell her and he had no right. He had dedicated his life to her, he had promised her his heart and he would die for her. But those words would not escape his lips, he was not ready to say those words, he was not ready to let go of the life he had, he was not ready to change. Things would stay the same for him and a bitter smile lit up his face as he realized that he had yet to grow up. She caught his smile and smiled back saying gently, "It will come in it's own time". His smile was sad at the way she read his mind and brought strength. Oh Akane, his heart sighed. 

Morning had completely broken when Akane jumped up and extended her hand to him.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm glad today's not a school day," she grinned down at him.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Together they went back home.

"I sure am hungry," she rubbed her tummy and started to jog home and Ranma joined her. Everyone was already at the breakfast table and they quickly joined the family before all the food could disappear. The morning slipped away as Ranma practiced in the dojo and lunch brought around his fiancées; Shampoo trying to feed him ramen and Ukyo proclaiming the virtues of okonomiyaki which ended in a fight between the two girls while Ranma gobbled up his food before it got lost in the fight too. When he finished, the Tendo girls had disappeared and his father and Soun were playing Go as usual.

Akane walked, a spring in her step flanked by Nabiki on one side and Kasumi on the other as the sisters chatted lightly.

"We have not done this for a long time," Kasumi smiled.

"Ever since Ranma came," Akane smiled back.

"Well, it's good to be doing things normally again," Nabiki attested, slipping her hands in her trousers' pockets and grinning back at her sisters. 

The discussion turned to the movie to be watched and finally Kasumi and Akane tried to bribe Nabiki into a romantic flick that both wanted to watch. Nabiki gave up shaking her head and muttering about softening up and needing to built up fortress walls. They went in and spent a great two hours, laughing and trying to hush Nabiki's dry comments up and all three cried in the end, even Nabiki who surreptitiously wiped away a tear all the while scanning her surroundings for anyone who might see that. She spluttered into laughter when she found Akane's hand on Kasumi's arm and both girls watching her with huge grins. Then they went out for ice cream and the afternoon just slipped away as Akane's life started to slip back into place. Slowly she was getting her life back. Life was changing but it had been so long since she had had that much fun. She stared out of the window with a beautiful smile.

"Akane?" Kasumi's voice brought her back.

"Mmm?" she murmured and Kasumi stared into her eyes for a long time before releasing a sigh of relief. She took her sister's hand and in her musical voice, there was pride.

"You're a very courageously girl Akane" escaped her lips and then she turned to Nabiki, "I'm proud of you too Nabiki. Thank you for your support and your strength," she added.

Both younger sisters stared at Kasumi before they grabbed each other and the three hugged together over ice cream, their arms around each other's shoulder to complete the circle. "Thanks 'Sumi, Biki-chan," Akane whispered.

"Anytime 'Kane-chan" both sisters replied with smiles. The bond between them closed again and slowly they walked home chattering endlessly.

Kasumi glanced at the note on the kitchen table saying that her father and uncle Saotome would be back for dinner and Nabiki disappeared up the stairs.

Akane wandered alone in the living room and that was where she found Ranma on his back sleeping the late afternoon away. His face was turned towards the setting sun and the rays caressed his features. Akane folded her legs under her and sat down beside him silently, not wanting to disturb his sleep. She reached out and touched his cheek, then gently cupped her hand around his cheek, before brushing his bangs off his forehead. She stared at him, sleeping like a child and slowly smiled. A light wind blew his bangs back and she lifted her head. Her breath caught as the cherry blossoms floated in the wind. The tree was shedding its flowers and the wind swirled the cherry blossoms before gently depositing them on the ground. They bathed in the golden light of the sun before slowly descending to the ground and she got to her feet and stepped outside, lifting her arm and opening her palm and the wind gently deposited a cherry blossom in her hand. Her light laugh tinkled in the afternoon air.

Ranma opened his eyes when he felt her leave his side. Now he watched the beautiful girl standing, a hand outstretched as cherry blossoms swirled around her and one of them came to lie in her hand. She lifted her head and laughed before returning on her steps and he quickly closed his eyes and evened his breathing. She went to her knees before him and laid the blossom on his chest. 

"Goodbye Ranma," her voice was so low that his ears had to strain to catch them and she lifted her eyes towards the cherry blossom tree that was shedding its flowers to let time know that life was changing. And Akane got to her feet and walked away.

My notes :

Thanks everyone for your reviews. They encouraged me on to the next chapter ^_^

Thanks for the suggestions too.

To Animecartoons : I don't know yet if Ranma and Akane are going to get together – but they're my fave couple too :o))

To Gorgo/Fred : Thanks for the suggestions, in a way that is what I'm planning to do but I believe that Ranma does not want to grow up yet but they are going to get seperated. Whether they'll meet again, I dunno ^_^


	4. The Turning of the Wheel

Chapter 4 –  The turning of the wheel

Ranma sat up slowly. His fingers closed around the cherry blossom and he lifted it, twirling it as he stared at it. The beautiful luminous flower. He slowly walked upstairs to him room and his feet seemed to stop by themselves before Akane's door as his eyes stared at the duck nameplate. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to leave. And he heard her, humming softly. He listened for long seconds and realized that she was happy. 

"Oh Akane, did we have to get to this moment for you to be happy?" he whispered to himself.  
He went to his room like an automaton and took out the small box that he hid at the far end of his drawer. Opening it, he placed the blossom among the many things that he had collected from her over the years. All the memories and the tokens of her affection. But it was over now. Time had taken it away and he had let it go.

The weekend slipped by and Monday morning brought no Kuno with his bokken for Akane. Instead she found Nabiki making conversation with him while the whole school stared and whispered about them but they did not seem to mind. Akane waved hello at them and deep inside understood her sister. She was not the only one doing some growing up. They all were, even Ranma in his own way, she though with a growing smile.

"Hi Akane," a girl jogged up to her.

"Hi Ukyo, how are you?" she smiled at the girl. They chattered on their way inside the school.

"Where Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Staring at Kuno and Nabiki," was Akane's reply. Ukyo turned back to find Ranma sitting on his haunches on the wall staring at Nabiki and Kuno who were deep in conversation and completely ignoring him.

The day slipped by and afternoon brought an invitation to Akane from Ukyo.

Akane sat at Ukyo's counter munching happily and smiled teasingly at Ukyo who was quickly battering away okonomiyaki.

"Hey Ukyo, does us being friends give me free okonomiyaki any time I want?" she grinned up at her new friend.

"Nah, that's Ranchan's privilege," came the smiling answer and Ukyo looked closely at Akane who spluttered and then giggled.

"What's it like, Akane?" she asked.

"What what's like?" came the question.

"What's it like letting go of Ranma?"

"It's hard and sad and yet it's like I'm so much stronger than before. Now I no longer have to look over my shoulder for an attack or for any of the fiancées wrath. It's feeling good about yourself again Ukyo. It's feeling free," Akane smiled at her friend.

"Are you happy Akane?"

"Yeah, I am. Sometimes there is melancholy for times gone by but now most of the time I'm happy." Akane seemed to find the words deep down inside of herself for Ukyo.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Akane asked Ukyo, "What do you plan on doing after school?"

"I don't know. Marry Ranchan," Ukyo giggled and Akane giggled with her.

"And make lots of babies" Akane added. It felt really good – she thought – really good to have Ukyo as a real friend. 

They chattered for the rest of the afternoon and as a smiling Akane waved at Ukyo from the door as she left, a single phrase remained in Ukyo's mind.

- "What do you plan on doing after school?" Akane had asked – she thought about Akane's words and was still lost in her thoughts as she closed her shop.

"I'm home," Akane shouted as she slipped off her shoes before bouncing into the house. A face suddenly popped up before her and she shrieked as she jumped back. 

"Gotcha'" Ranma fell to the floor hugging his tummy and laughing hilariously.

Akane couldn't help but smile at his boyish fun. She pulled out her tongue at him and jumped over him going into the living room. Nabiki was already there reading a manga and munching cookies. Kasumi popped her head from the kitchen to enquire about Akane's day before disappearing again.

"So where have you been?" Nabiki asked.

"At Ukyo's," came Akane's reply. Nabiki's lifting eyebrows was the only comment she made before swinging her gaze back to her reading material. Ranma listened to the two sisters and shrugged saying, "Hey you could have told me, I would have come too."

"Nah, it was a girl's thing, you couldn't have came his answer before Akane disappeared up the stairs. He followed her and waited a few minutes before knocking on her door.

"Come in," came the shout.

"Akane, there is something that I'd like to do" he said slowly.

"Sure," she turned towards him as he sat gingerly on the edge of her bed.

"Akane, can I train you... I mean that you need to keep up with your martial arts practice and neither your dad nor mine will do it, so can I?" he finished in one breath. Akane stared at him taken aback as never before in her life by Ranma.

"Why now Ranma?" was the only answer that she could find.

"Because... because," he lifted his head and stared into her eyes, "Because next year is our last one at school and then I don't know what will happen," – I don't know if you will stay here or leave, he finished for himself and felt a wry smile appearing on his face. He seemed to be keeping many words to himself these days – he though. He had spent last night on the roof, trying to find a way to make sure that Akane would be safe the day she left the Tendo Dojo. He had come up with three solutions: he could follow her everywhere to protect her (he couldn't), he could ask it of Ryoga (he couldn't either) or he could train her to be able to defend herself (he couldn't but he could try). And finally he had come to the conclusion that the third option was the right one. He would just have to force himself to train her but it would definitely set his mind at ease. The day she left, he would know that she would be able to take care of herself, at least. The day she left... those words that gotten stuck in his mind and had spent the last half of the night trying to come to terms with that. Still he closed his mind to it and refused to think about it. Right now all that he would think about was trying to train Akane. And now as she stared at him thinking about what he had said, he wondered again if he could do it. But he was Ranma Saotome and he could do anything. Akane stared at him for a long time and then acquiesced.

"When do we start?" she asked. He lifted his head with huge hopeful expression on it and said, "Now?" Akane lunged for him and he jumped away muttering, "Joking, joking"

"And Shampoo and Ukyo, Ranma?" she asked the question.

"No need to tell them or they'll be after you in no time at all," his grin faded and she nodded.

The next morning, both of them were up early and Akane's training started.

"Don't rotate your hips that much, it relays your move to your opponent," He corrected her time and time again, with patience. Two hours later, both were sweating and grinning at each other as Kasumi stopped them for breakfast and to get ready for school.

"Arrigato Ranma, that feels good," Akane stretched her.

"Nah, it was good. You're a quick learner Akane," he complimented her as they went into the house and she smiled at him.

"But not as quick as me," he added and Akane swept her hand down. The next thing Ranma knew was that he was wet and Akane was striking up the stairs in a flash. 

"Hey, what d'you do that for?" yelled Ranma-chan as he went after her and ended up skidding to his feet as a bathroom door banged shut in his face. He heard her laughter inside and felt himself grinning. And so, they developed a routine. Each morning they would train and none of the fiancées found out. Nabiki never breathed out a word about it and Soun and Genma for once decided to act as adults. They went to school and Shampoo glomped on Ranma on the fence. Word had gotten around about Akane's decision and Shampoo now only stared at her with a weird expression before glomping Ranma. Akane would shout a hello to Shampoo and go on her way while Ranma would try to slither away until the Amazon's squeeze would get tight enough to prevent any slithering. And then Ranma would manage to get away and catch up with Akane who would be grinning while he did his best to scowl down at her.

One afternoon after a long tiring day at school, Akane sat down by Ranma as he stuffed himself with cookies and watching television. He glanced at her once before returning his attention to the screen. 

"Ranma, am I good enough in the martial arts?" she asked. 

"Yoo aaarrr," he replied his mouth full and crumbs escaping then turned to her when she remained silent.

"I mean, am I doing good?" she asked again.

"Just told you, you're doing very good," he peered at her, "You haven't challenged anyone, have you?"

"No, you know I wouldn't. But it feels wrong that you're giving me so much and I don't give you anything back," she replied.

"Huh? It's ok" he peered some more.

"What if I can help you out with something?" she suggested.

"What?" she had his whole attention now.

"Schoolwork?" she offered gently.

"Oh Akane, you know I hate that," he groaned.

"But you're going to need it for the exams, especially when you'll teach in the dojo?" she added.

"How?" regarding her through half-closed lids.

"Well, your students would respect a well-learned sensei even more," she let the phrase float out and Ranma frowned thinking about it.

"Let's just make a deal, I school you some and you teach me in the mornings, then we're equal," she stated.

Ranma thought some more and finally nodded. They shook on the deal and Akane skipped away only to run into Nabiki who lifted a brow and then broke into a smile and muttered under her breath as she went by, "Manipulation... Learn from the best I guess..." and Akane grinned at her sister's back. And so began Ranma's schooling by Akane, another thing that they kept a secret. Slowly they were becoming friends and time just slipped by.

Akane liked the life that she was building. She liked the friendship that had developed between her and Ranma, the friendship that had developed between her and Ukyo. Shampoo still kept her distance but there were no longer any shouts of "Violent girl I kill" or "Pervert girl I kill". Kuno became a good friend but grew closer to Nabiki. They were alike in a way – thought Akane – they both hid behind masks and words. And as the friendship between them grew, Kuno forgot about his pig-tailed goddess and started to live a more normal life. Sometimes after one of the passages of Kodachi, when she stood with black rose petals swirling around her, Akane would think wryly that maybe Kodachi was really crazy. Everyone knew but not Kodachi, she kept on her illusions and Akane would feel pity for the girl. The boys no longer attacked her at school even though they knew of her decision. Without their leader, they no longer wanted to fight Akane. And since she had grown even nicer, they no longer felt like trying to force her into anything. They grew up too.

Ranma liked his life too. He and Akane had grown closer, they had more opportunities to talk. They fought only in the morning and the rest of the time, Akane treated his runaway mouth with amusement. She was good, very good even – he thought – but then he had always known that with some more dedication, she would be very good. He remembered teaching her the Kachu Tenshin Amagurren. Her face had that so comical look the first time she had succeeded at it. Then she  had jumped up with a loud "Yay!" and had jumped on him hugging him till his ribs cracked before doing one of her funny gigs around the dojo. He had not been able to laugh. All that had gone through his mind was that someday, those smiles would no longer be here. Someday she would hug someone else for something that person had taught her. Right then and there he had wanted so hard for that someone else to be him. And when she had turned to him, her grin all over her face, he had had to force a smile for her. But there were moments when sadness tended to overwhelm him and at such times, he retreated to the roof.

The end of the year stepped in. Nabiki was no longer seen as she worked on her schoolwork with even more dedication and only went out to go to the library with Kuno. Ranma and Akane studied just as hard and one afternoon, as they left school with Ukyo, Akane lifted her head to the skies and smiled "School's over, now the holidays!" and Ukyo, echoed her joy, Ranma realized that he had only one year left with her.

My Notes :

Thanks for all the reviews and the suggestions.


	5. Stolen Treasures

Chapter 5 – Stolen treasures

Prom night came and Nabiki left dressed like a queen and escorted by Kuno and had the time of her life. You had to have fun sometimes, she told her bemused classmates when they dropped in amazement at seeing the relaxed, fun-having Nabiki. Kuno had taught her how to do that, how to really live.

And then Christmas came and brought Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi fighting for Ranma's attention and time. This time there was no Nabiki to try to sell him to the fiancées. Akane was no longer involved and there was no need for her to keep an eye. And her life was taking all of her time. University was for next year and Kuno was the best friend she had had in a long time. Christmas slipped into the New Year and January slipped into February.

Kasumi stayed at home and visited doctor Tofu occasionally causing chaos at the clinic.

Nabiki started going to university with Kuno. Neither had much difficulty getting in. But what came as a surprise was that Nabiki chose the nearest university and got to stay home instead of moving away. Kuno had agreed with her choice and followed the same path. 

Ukyo remembered Akane's words and started to make plans to go to university by mid-year. She wanted to take a business course.

Shampoo started to have enough of waiting for Ranma and devised new plans to make him her husband. They inevitably failed.

Mousse remained the same and never stopped proclaiming his love for Shampoo.

The Tendos and the Saotomes received a letter from Ryoga. He was staying at Akari's farm and did not know when he would be back.

Cologne still managed the Nekohanten while Happosai showed up for his usual panty raid before disappearing again, most occasionally while following some pretty lady.

Kodachi still brewed potions and poisons for her Ranma's love.

Genma and Soun played Go the whole time. They no longer pushed their children together and anyway, their children seemed to get along better together and they had both learned to respect their children and the latter's decisions.

Ranma and Akane turned eighteen and life changed for them as well.

Mid-year brought a sweating nervous and tense Kuno to Nabiki's feet. It happened one afternoon as he accompanied her home. He suddenly steered her towards the park and a surprised Nabiki asked, "Kuno, why are we going to the park? My place's the other way," was added with a smile as she hooked a finger over her shoulder. Kuno smiled briefly at her and simply pulled her to a bench. He sat down beside her and stared at his hands clasped on his knees. Nabiki stared at him not knowing what was going on. I'm must be losing my touch not to know what Kuno's been up to – the thought flashed briefly through her mind before her concern for her friend overrode it.

"Kuno, what's wrong?" Unconsciously she clasped her hand on his.

And he lifted his beautiful eyes to hers and brought his other hand on hers.

"Nabiki, I have fallen in love with you," he dropped the words softly in the afternoon and Nabiki gasped. He stared into her eyes, searching them.

"You are my best friend, Nabiki but I have fallen in love with you...I'm sorry," he whispered when no answer came after long seconds and looked away. His heart seemed to squeeze painfully then came to a sudden stop as a finger was laid on his lips.

"Oh Kuno," Nabiki whispered, her brown eyes were filled with tears and the wind blew her hair in disarray. Kuno's breath caught and in that moment neither the Akane Tendo nor the pig-tailed goddess to whom he had proclaimed his love to, could match the woman before him. She looked so beautiful, so fragile and so perfect. Her disarrayed hair, her tears and her trembling lips.

"I care too," was a whisper as he bent his head to catch the words and her head fell forward to rest against the side of his face. Her tears gently slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes against the pain, the pain that came from loving her, loving her so much. The woman in his arms was not the cold Nabiki, not the teasing one, not the Nabiki doing a deal but she was all of them and more. The more was the one who made him cry and laugh. The one who laughed as a child, the one who had that tender, oh so tender look when she looked at Akane or Kasumi. The look that made him feel jealous. The look that he wanted her to give him. The one who patiently explained his school work to him. The one who stood  up to him and for him. He loved the strong one who shouldered the responsibility of finance for the family and worried about paying the bills. He loved all of these Nabikis. He loved Nabiki completely and wholly and his heart soared as her whisper reached him.

"It's enough for me," he whispered to her and brought his arm around her shoulders for a one-armed hug. She lifted her head to his and he gently wiped her tears with a finger and smiled for her.

"You'll learn to say it one day," he grinned and slowly she grinned back and pulled him in one of her very strongest hugs feeling his chest reverberating with laughter against her.

He walked her home with her hand in his. She was his now and he would never give her up. She dropped his hand once they reached the dojo, looked straight into his eyes and said, "Kuno, the pig-tailed goddess is Ranma in his cursed form." She looked into his eyes wanting to see his reaction. She would not be a coward, she told herself, she would face the truth and her mouth fell open when he threw back his head and laughed. And when his hilarity finally abided, he stared at her tenderly and said, "I know. I've known for a long time. Ever since that day you and Akane gave me my life back. I went home and realized it." And then his expression grew serious. "I'm sorry about it. I'm sorry for those things. If I could change..." Her voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't or you would not be who you are today. And the one you are today is the one I care for," she smiled.

He brought her hand to his lips and his arms around her. 

Nabiki had stars in her eyes when she finally went inside and floated past a bemused Ranma who stared at her back, a Kasumi whose face was suddenly illuminated in a huge grin, very very unlike her and an Akane who suddenly grabbed her tummy in a fit of extreme laughter. Soun glanced at his daughter and jumped up and the Go board ended in Genma's panda lap. A sign popped up with "What's wrong?" Soun paid him no attention as he laid his hands on Nabiki's shoulders and stared into her eyes. And when he found what he had been looking for, he smiled proudly at his daughter.

"I'm so happy Nabiki," his serious face and yet teary eyes pushed her in his arms and her father grabbed her in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you daughter," he whispered in her ear and Nabiki knew that her father was still the one who had been here in times of her mother. He just didn't show it. He just let them live their lives in their own way. She had never thought it was so and now she knew.

"I love you, daddy," she hiccupped in his shoulders too.

"I love you too, Nabiki," her father smiled. They stayed that way for a long time before Soun game her another smile and returned to his game and Nabiki rubbed her eyes hastily.

"Genma! You overturned the board!" was the next shout heard and a sign popped up again with "I did not!" It flipped to its other side and "It was you!" was written. A quick scrawl and and another sign which read "What was that about?" danced before Soun's eyes to which he muttered "Nothing, nothing" and waved a hand about, already arranging his pieces on the board as his brow wrinkled in concentration. Genma threw one more look over his shoulder before quickly bringing his attention back to the board. It had seemed to him that the board had flipped and Soun's side had ended up before him. And then he realized that Soun had no yet played and hunched his panda form over the board too.

Nabiki turned away and her eyes met a scene she had never dreamed of seeing. Akane had her hand extended towards Ranma and she was saying in a very Nabiki-like manner "Pay-up time" and a grumbling Ranma was fishing in his pockets for his money. Her jaw hit the ground as she lost all composure and shrieked, "You bet on me and Kuno?"

Akane grinned at her and confided, "It was a safe bet, I knew Kuno was going to declare himself this year" and Ranma grumbled, "He has more guts that I thought. I thought it would take the idiot more time. I bet for next year. And I was so sure too..." He grumbled some more and turned to deposit some bills into Kasumi's hand while Akane concentrated on counting her own money.

"Kasumi!" was Nabiki's breathless exclamation as all the air left her body in a sudden whoosh.

"I'm so happy for you Nabiki," Kasumi's answer was accompanied by her usual charming smile and she added serenely, "I bet less than Akane. If I had known I would have bet some more. Oh well, next time," she exclaimed and returned to the kitchen. Nabiki stared at all her family with a look of utter shock on her face. Had everybody known apart from herself. The next thing she knew was that Akane was hugging her. She stared down at her little sister and lifted a brow, "Now you hug me," 

"The money first," Akane did a good imitation of her sister and Nabiki fell sideways.

The second surprise came in November. Doctor Tofu asked Kasumi out on a date and Kasumi fainted at his feet. He nearly ran away but Ranma attached himself on his arm for life. Akane brought smelling salts for Kasumi and the latter rose gracefully to her feet saying, "Thank you Tofu sensei, I would love to. At what time will you pick me up?"

Akane lifted a hand to her sister's brow asking, "'Sumi, are you ok?"

"Why yes Akane, why do you ask?" came the serene reply with the serene smile.

Akane stared some more and finally left Kasumi to walk back inside as Ranma let go of the good doctor's arm with a sigh of relief and wiped his brow.

"A few more minutes and he would have dragged me away with him," he complained to Akane who raised a hand absent-mindedly and rubbed his shoulder. The action rendered Ranma completely still and he raised haunted eyes to her but she was staring away and his sigh was one of deep sadness as he gently broke away. 

Doctor Tofu showed up on time and Kasumi was dressed to kill thanks to Akane and Nabiki.

Soun bade them good night, "Take care of my daughter Tofu, she's a very special person" and Kasumi stepped into her father's embrace just as Nabiki had. Soun's eyes shone with pride as he regarded his daughters that night. They had turned into fine young women and his wife would have been proud of them. Soun pulled Akane and Nabiki into his sides and smiled down at them. Behind them Genma laid a hand on his son's shoulder and for the first time, his son placed his hand on his and squeezed gently. Together, they all watched doctor Tofu and Kasumi as they started down the road of life.

The next day brought a radiant Kasumi humming brightly in the kitchen. The menu was a special one.

"Kasumi, why all these special dishes?" Genma asked having been oblivious all the time.

"To thank Akane and Nabiki for their help, Uncle Genma," was her smiling reply as she lifted proud eyes on her sisters.

"Thank?" Genma started shaking his head in confusion.

"Yes, they were the ones who helped Tofu out of his... confusion," she smiled at him as he stared still in utter confusion.

Ranma snickered, laid his hand on his father's arm and proceeded to explain.

"What she means pop, is that Akane and Nabiki showed pictures of Kasumi to doctor Tofu until his sense of reality no longer got clouded. Then they dressed as Kasumi and finally they shoved him to the window each time Kasumi passed by the clinic and in the end, he got rid of his...uh... disease. Got it pop?" he finished and Genma finally understood and lifted his head to smile brightly at Kasumi. By that time Akane and Nabiki were lost in hilarity both remembering the good times they had had with the good doctor.

And so the year slipped by and left some of the most beautiful memories in Akane's life. She had enjoyed every moment of school where things had gotten much much smother and Ukyo and her friendship had developed. And she had beautiful memories. Ranma had started to grow up. He still used the "tomboy" but now he teased and no longer shouted. They had grown closer the words not flowed between them freely. They were finally friends. Real friends. Her sisters were happy and her life was full with school, her family and friends. Akane cherished the memories and stored them safely away looking forward to the future.

Ranma knew he had changed. He knew he was growing up and as Akane had told him, it had come on its own. Just like that, it had happened one day and he had not even noticed. And Ranma had put away memories too. Most of them were about Akane. Their long talks in the night on the roof. He had been astonished when one night she had jumped up and asked if she could keep him company and just like the morning training, the talks became a routine. She was his best friend now, closer than even Ukyo who now seemed stuck in her role of a fiancée and he had found that talking to Akane was easier. He had his own store of her smiles too, each one different, each one special. He had caught her laughter and slipped it away in his heart. He had taken each and every piece of all their time together and had put it away; the morning training where she would soon be as good as him – he felt proud of her achievements even though he had restrained himself from teaching her the more dangerous techniques and he liked to think that one day he would be able to, the run to school, the school classes where she still bumped his head when he fell asleep, her tutoring in the afternoon and their late nights talks. He had pictures of their teasing, their joy, their problems and all that had happened through the year. Soon the year would be over and Akane would leave. She wanted to go to university but where, Ranma had no idea. He refused to think about her departure. He refused to believe that she would go far away when even Nabiki had stayed. But each new day brought fresh pain when each morning he sat next to her and watched the beauty that she was becoming. Someday some lucky man would sweep her off her feet but Ranma refused to think about that. Just as he knew that he would soon have to settle the matter of his fiancées but refused to think about it. Every day was a juxtaposition of memories that Ranma seized and stored away as his worried heart asked him to, worried just in case Ranma's hopes and beliefs got broken, worried just in case Akane left and his world got destroyed. But still he refused to think about it.


	6. Shed Illusions

Chapter 6 – Shed Illusions.

The exams ended the school year. 

Tears, long sighs and promises never to forget each other made up the last day. The girls babbled on about the on-coming prom night while the guys tried to make it seem like they were not interested while trying to sharpen their hearing sense and nearly dropping over their feet when doing so.

Ukyo watched Ranma and Akane walking towards her as she half-leaned into the school gate. Somehow, sometimes she still felt jealous of Akane. Somehow, sometimes she knew Akane still had a very special place in Ranma's life. And somehow, sometimes Ranma had that strange look in his eyes when she caught him staring at an unaware Akane. But now he no longer proceeded to deny everything. Now, he just stared back until Ukyo would look away. They never talked about these looks, they never talked about the hidden meanings, the nuances but Ukyo continued calling Ranma Ranchan and Ranma never told her that she was not his fiancée. Instead, the words and the gestures remained the same while what was underneath changed. 

"Hi Ukyo," the greeting came with a huge smile from Akane and Ukyo smiled back at her friend.

"Hi Akane, Ranchan. Can I talk to you please?" the last one was for Ranma as Ukyo slipped her hand around his arm and Akane grinned openly at him before saying with a casual wave,

"I'm going home. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do guys," her grin turned mischievous as she left.

"Hi Ucchan, what's up?" Ranma smiled for his friend.

"Ranchan," Ukyo squeezed his arm and looked timidly away and then suddenly blurted out, "Whom are you going to the prom with?"

Ranma suddenly knew what was coming but again instead of the usual vague answer followed by a huge leap on the wall and a bout of running away, he looked down at Ukyo and answered, "No-one. I'm going alone." He softened the blow with a smile.

"Oh, oh, would you like to accompany me Ranchan?" the question was soft and Ranma sighed inwardly.

"Sorry Ukyo but I would really prefer to go alone. It would prevent a lot of problems, don't you think?" he asked of her.

She was silent for awhile before she seemed to pick up her spirits and answered, "Yeah, you're right, come on, let's go to my place and I'll make you an okonomiyaki." And Ranma went to Ucchan joking around with Ukyo trying to make her feel better about his refusal and even though Ukyo smiled and giggled at his jokes, deep down, it hurt so much, so much.

He found Akane alone and watching the setting sun when he got home. He dropped his bag and sat down beside her. 
    
    "Beautiful isn't it?" she smiled gently. He lifted his head and acquiesced.

"'Kane?" 

"Mmm.." was her answer.

"I refused Ukyo's invitation to the prom."

She waited for him to continue.

"I don't want to go with anyone" he finished and she smiled and said gently, "Then don't." He smiled back and they stayed silently enjoying the late afternoon for a while before Ranma asked, with a tightening heart, "And you Akane, who are you going with?"

"No one, I don't want to go with anyone, either" she grinned infectiously as Ranma started to smile back.

"No one special, huh?" he asked and hope lightened his heart.

"No, no one," she whispered and the hope died abruptly but then his heart went awry again as she suddenly giggled and asked,

"Ranma would you come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Why are you going shopping?" his expression was puzzled.

"For the prom Baka," her tone was teasing.

"The prom's special for you, isn't it?" he wanted to understand.

"Yeah, it is. It is the celebration of years gone by, a way to celebrate what life has already given us, a time for thank-you"s", good-byes and good-luck."

Her eyes saddened and then she added, "It's also a time to let go and start forward. To walk blindly and fight new fights, find new challenges and find ourselves again," she was breathless and excitement danced in her eyes and Ranma couldn't look away. He couldn't say thank-you, good-bye and good-luck. He couldn't walk blindly, he couldn't look forward to new fights and new challenges. For the first time in his life Ranma knew that he couldn't leave a place, he couldn't let go. All his life he had left things behind and moved on. Now he found he couldn't. He couldn't let her go and she was going to go. He could see it in her eyes, in the shining excitement, in the dancing joy. And those were the same things that were killing him, slowly tearing him apart. But he believed he still had time. Always time.

The next day they went shopping. They stopped by to rent Ranma a tux first because it was the easiest thing to do. Then started the long day finding a dress for Akane. Ranma started the day out feeling like a freak as he stood in the crowds of women swarming around him in the shops but by the end of the day, he was at ease, not completely but well at ease and he had had a wonderful day. It was the first time he went out for such an outing with Akane. They had spent the day laughing. Ranma was wiped out when they reached home but Akane disappeared into her room followed by Nabiki and Kasumi.

And prom night arrived. Ranma waited downstairs, hopping from one foot to the other in impatience. Kasumi finally appeared followed by Nabiki and when the two sisters stepped aside, there stood a princess. The pale lilac folds slipped from behind her neck to gently cup her breasts and caress her waist before sliding down her thighs and legs and ending in a pool at her feet. It was Akane the woman-child who stood before them. The beauty she was becoming and the adolescent she was leaving behind. It was a heady combination.  Ranma stopped breathing. Soun's eyes widened and Genma's jaw hit the floor. They stared and stared until Kasumi's soft laughter and Nabiki's unlady-like snorts brought them out of it.

"Daughter, you are so beautiful," Soun uttered the words reverently as he hugged his youngest daughter. His eyes were full of tears as the family bade Ranma and Akane good-bye. Kuno was dropping them to the prom since he was the only one who had a car. He had stuttered twice on seeing Akane and then had picked up his tattered dignity and told Akane that none could possibly be fairer than her but for his Nabiki and had muttered under his breath, "What is it with these Tendo women!" He dropped them off and went back to the Tendos with a sudden urge to see Nabiki. The hall was packed with the students as they chattered loudly trying to cover up the loud music that blared. Laughter and excitement emanated from it all. Akane glanced at Ranma. He still had a glazed look and he hadn't said a word since they left home. She gently shook his arms and he seemed to shake himself out of his stupor to smile at her.

"Akane you are so beautiful," he whispered the same words as Soun had and their expressions were almost comically alike.

Akane smiled and then leaned close  and whispered back, "You are beautiful too Ranma," and Ranma choked and became finally awake. She winked at him and her words floated over her shoulder as she stepped through the door held open by him, "You are a beautiful man, Ranma". Her scent of lilacs went to his head with the compliment and he stared at her as she swept into he hall. His blue-grey eyes said "thank-you" and hers said "You're always welcome" and as they stood at the entrance, smiling at each other, the hall grew silent but for the music. All eyes turned to the two beautiful people who stood proud and fiery looking at each other with so much tenderness, looking like they belonged together, like they were made for each other. Ukyo gasped from her corner as her eyes found them. "Ranchan!" her heart cried out. And then she found Akane. Beautiful, passionate, so different from Ranchan and yet so complementary. She stared at them and somewhere along the way, her heart finally broke as she understood. Understood and accepted. And yet, jealousy reared its ugly head and she found her feet running to Ranma, breaking the so beautiful tableau that had held everyone breathless. She grabbed his hand as she reached them and he started. 

"Ranchan! Let's go dance!" and pulled him to the dance floor. He looked over his shoulder to Akane even as his feet left her and she lifted a hand to wave and was soon surrounded by a crowd. A part of Ukyo was glad, very glad of breaking their spell as she gyrated on the dance floor anger at Akane eating up at her and yet another part knew that it was none of Akane's fault if Ranma... She stopped the words in her mind and yet her heart said them, "It was not Akane's fault if Ranma loved her." Ukyo closed her heart, killed her thoughts and set out for Ranma. Her hips swung and she placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, sliding it down his chest. His eyes left their search for Akane in the crowds, smiled down at her and resumed their search. The next number was a slow one and Ukyo pulled Ranma close, linked her arms around his neck and pushed her body into his. This brought Ranma back immediately. Hic confused eyes came to her and then slowly, he placed his hands on her waist and very gently lifted her off her feet and placed her back. Ukyo blush grew to one of embarrassment and Ranma could only say one thing, "I'm sorry" It was low, just for her and his eyes apologized too. She stood alone and hurting as she stared as his large shoulders that slowly pushed their way through the crowd. Ranma forced his feet to the buffet instead of where they wanted to go: Akane. Yes, his whole body wanted to go to her. He sipped his drink and his heart cried for Ukyo's pain but the time had come. He knew it. He had looked at Akane as she had come down the stairs and he had known that he had grown up. That the prom tonight was his good-bye to the life he had and the hello to another one, a strong beautiful grown-up one and he had felt no fear, only a deep strong joy. He slowly smiled as his eyes found Akane, laughing at Sayuri as the latter made a face. He set down his glass and purposefully made his way to her side, his long legs eating the distance. His back straight and head held high, eyes never leaving her, he parted the crowd. In that moment, as he went to claim her, people glanced at the man that he would one day become, they watched the quiet determination, the proud strength not of a young growing boy but instead for an instant they caught a glimpse of the future and of the man that he would be.

"Akane," his deep voice made her turn and for the second time that night his eyes beckoned her.

"Will you dance with me, Akane?" his voice called to her and she went, nodding to her friends and slipping into his arms as if she had been made for them. He pulled her close, his arms around her and she gave herself to him, letting him guide her. She would have let him guide her anywhere that night. It was one of the most beautiful nights of their lives. At least until Ukyo tapped Akane on her shoulder and said tersely, 

"Can I have this dance with my fiancée," the fiancée-part came out bitingly and Akane came back to reality with a thud. She smiled at Ukyo and started to step back but Ranma's arms tightened. 

"I am dancing with Akane Ukyo, the next one's yours," he forced a smile and Ukyo opened her mouth to retaliate but Ranma had already whisked Akane away.

"Ranma, what is going on?" Akane had a worried frown and even though the magic was still here for him, for her, things seemed to have changed. She had gone back to being a friend and something in Ranma screamed at the change.

"Nothing," he smiled down at her and she slowly understood and smiled back.

The next dance with Ukyo was a silent one as she pressed closer and Ranma stepped back.

The night just slipped by and after teary good-byes, they finally met up with Kuno and surprisingly, Nabiki was with him and a blushing Nabiki. She quickly gave a hug of support to Akane. It was never easy to say good-byes. Kuno and Ranma smiled at the girls and they were getting into the car when a running Ukyo called out, "Ranchan". She came to a stop before them and asked if they could drop her home. Kuno immediately accepted but there was none of his usual charm as he said, "Of course Ukyo". His brief reply made Ukyo scramble next to Ranma in the car and Nabiki intercepted his frowning look. I feel just as he does – she thought. The ride home was quick and a good-night kiss from Kuno and they were all home.

"I'm sooo tired, good-night everyone," Akane smiled at them and went to her room and both Nabiki and Ranma followed her.

"When will it end, Ranma?" Nabiki's voice was soft.

"Soon enough," Ranma voice was grim and when Nabiki glanced at him in surprise, he smiled.

"Good-luck," she smiled back and he grinned as he said  "Thanks Biki-Chan" and was off as she swatted playfully at him.

She watched him as his eyes rested on Akane's door as thought to herself – I hope you succeed, I really hope you do.

The days slipped by after that. Ranma did not have time to see Ukyo or Shampoo. Ucchan was full of the holiday season as well as the Nekohanten. Ranma spent most of his time with Akane but neither brought up the night of the prom. Instead they concentrated on having fun and went out with Kuno, Nabiki, Kasumi and doctor Tofu. Sometimes, they even managed to drag Soun and Genma with them. And before they knew it, Christmas was here.

Christmas 

Akane woke up, threw off her bedclothes and ran to her window. The landscape was completely white. "Snow!" she shrieked before grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom. She ran smack into a freshly bathed Ranma. His arms clamped down on her as he steadied her and she lifted a radiant face to him. Bright brown eyes pulled him and his pulse suddenly started to run amok. He hitched in a sudden breath and she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Hey what's up, Tomboy," his voice came out hoarse as he attempted to tease her.

"Snow Ranma, it has snowed during the night!" she exclaimed and pushed him out of the way. The next thing he knew was that his nose was squashed against the bathroom door. But his racing heart did not stop even when he took several deep breaths. He grinned wryly and went downstairs. He was watching television waiting for breakfast when a sudden whirlwind named Akane appeared before him. 

"Come on Ranma," she grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door. He barely had time to grab his coat and scarf before that were outside. He stood pulling on his coat on the front step as she ran ahead in the snow, her laughter tinkling and making him smile. He stood there immobile watching her as she skidded to a halt and slowly let herself fall back in the snow. She started to wave her arms and legs and giggled when she found Ranma's head staring down at her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"A snow angel," she giggled some more.

"Are there any guys snow angels?" he grinned back and she nodded vigorously and Ranma stared down at the daughter Akane would have one day. Yes, she'll be just like the girl who was giggling up at him. Pretty as an angel, her nose red, her hair pillowed in the snow and giggling mischievously. He let himself fall back into snow beside her and she laughed and he moved his arms and legs to make his guy snow angel. He lay there beside her for how long, he did not know but the silence was companionable and peaceful. At least until Akane decided she had enough of peace angels and went for a snow fight. They bombarded each other with snowballs until Ranma finally managed to sneak in on Akane and pounced. She fell back with Ranma on top of her and he stated to tickle her as she lay writhing in the snow their laughter echoing and making Kasumi stop by the window and smile. 

Kuno and doctor Tofu were both invited to dinner on Christmas Eve. Both showed up and needed help to take the presents inside as they stood before the door, juggling gifts for the whole family and they stayed the night sleeping with Genma and Ranma in the guest room. Morning was a free for all jumble towards the tree. Akane plopped down breathless beside Ranma still in her yellow pajamas. She looked up at him, bright eyes and mussed hair and he smiled back. The gifts were perfect. Akane had bought him a brand new chinese shirt. This one was deep blue and a silver dragon was embroidered on it. He loved it. His gift for Akane was a small silver bracelet with a tiny pendant of an ice-blue lilac. Akane adored it and Ranma could have sworn he had seen tears in her eyes but she pulled him in a bone-breaking hug and he forgot everything. The usual Christmas party was given and everyone showed up. 

And as usual, the usual things happened.

Ryoga showed up with Akari, his fiancée. Everyone was wonderfully surprised and both Ryoga and Akari were soon swallowed up in hugs and congratulations.

Ranma was fought over by Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi and they tried every ruse they knew on him. Ranma watched them and smiled sadly.The dinner was a success. And Christmas was over.

And a few days later, the decisions were made. Ranma went to see his fiancées. He had talked of it with his father and Soun. Genma had been sorry for his mistakes and the three of them had tried to find solutions. Ukyo's dowry would be paid back and Genma had given Ranma his savings, astonishing his son to the core and finally earning his son's respect. Kuno agreed to help Ranma talk to Kodachi. And Ranma knew that he could only talk to Shampoo. 

He went to see Ukyo first. Her shout of glee made him feel so guilty.

"Ukyo, I apologize," his head bowed before her as he faced her alone.

"What for Ranchan?" she stared puzzled behind her grill and her heart accelerated its tempo.

"I cannot marry you, Ukyo" he lifted his head to see the news hit her.

"Why?" the question came out in a croak, "It's that bitch of Akane! She must be the one making you do this! I'm going to kill her" the venom in her words clenched Ranma's heart but pity rose for the girl staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ukyo," his voice was gentle, "I thought you were Akane's friend." He stared at her as she stared back at him, her eyes full of hate, his full of pity and guilt.

"Ukyo, Akane does not even know I'm here," he told her.

"Then why Ranchan?" her voice came out pleading.

"It's time to stop all this Ukyo. We've always been friends but never anything more. And this has been going on for too long Ukyo," his voice asked her to come back to reason but all she could hear was that she was losing him. 

"NO! You're mine! MINE!" she screamed at Ranma and he seized her arms and shook her, shook her hard. Ukyo clammed up.

"I am not yours! I am mine! I am for myself first!" the words were bitten out between clench teeth. Ukyo stared at him and the words that Akane had uttered one day came back to her, the same words that Ranma had just thrown in her face. He let go of her, taking a deep breath before continuing, 

"I thought time would take care of this Ukyo but it has only made things worse. It was my mistake, I apologize Ukyo." 

"And that's it? You come by and just say sorry and you're no longer my fiancée, that's just it."

"No Ukyo, I came to resolve a situation that is hurting all of us. My father wants to pay you back for the dowry that he unjustly took years ago. I was a child Ukyo, I did not understand what was happening then but now I have made a mistake and I would like to apologize and try to set things right." he finished.

She stared at him for a long time and then started sobbing. Ranma could only stare at the sobbing girl and he silently put the money from his father on the counter and pressed it down with a plate. He looked at the girl crying on the floor and went on his haunches beside her.

"I am so sorry Ukyo. You are my friend. I never meant to hurt you. Never." He could only touch her shoulder and then he left. Deep pity welled up for Ukyo and guilt ate at him. 

Then he went to see Cologne. Shampoo took the news badly. Cologne could only shake his head at Ranma.

"You have finally grown up, Ranma," were her words and there was no "Son-in-law".

"Is there a way to solve this problem, Cologne?" there was no "Old Ghoul" either.

"Not really, but then we cannot force you to marry Shampoo, can we?" her smile were sad as she regarded the boy.

"Thank you, Cologne," and then he left. He had not thought that convincing Cologne would have been that easy but then for Cologne, Ranma's actions had long spoke of the boy's thoughts and now they were speaking of the man's. It was time to move on and let go of unattainable goals. Hurting was never the right answer and it was not the one for the boy. And Cologne thought as she regarded her grand daughter kicking at the tables, Shampoo was only angry. She would get over it all.

Ranma's head was pounding when he went to see Kodachi.

She screamed and kicked and scratched and Sasuke had to physically restrain her.

"I'm sorry Kuno," Ranma's could find nothing else to say to Kuno.

"It's not your fault Ranma, she'll get over it," Ranma looked up surprised at Kuno and the older man smiled and as Ranma shook his hand, he said something he had never thought he would.

"Thank you Kuno."

They smiled at each other and both knew that a bond had formed.

Ranma walked slowly home. He had never felt so despondent in his life. And yet, it was as if a huge weigh had been lifted off his shoulders. It was as if he was finally free after a long long time as a prisoner. But guilt still ate at him as he thought of Ukyo. She had been his friend. But you had no choice, damn it! Another voice overrode the first one and Ranma acknowledged it. He had no dinner but walked to his room and closed the door. Akane found him on the roof.

"What is wrong Ranma? Do you want to talk about it?" her voice was low and gentle as she slowly sat down beside him.

He turned to her with tears in his eyes. 

"I told Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi that I could not marry them, Akane."

She reached for his hand and squeezed and he continued,

"Shampoo yelled and fought as well as Kodachi but it was Ukyo who was worse Akane. Shampoo and Kodachi were angry but Ukyo hated me. There was so much hate in her eyes Akane, so much hate," his shoulders shook and Akane took hi in her arms. She pulled him close and wrapped him in a hug as he cried. And for a long time she held him close. His tears slowly stopped and Akane pulled his head in her lap and caressed his hair and he fell asleep. A panda joined her and picked up the sleeping young man, nodded his smiling thanks at her and jumped through the window. Akane stared at the stars long into the night. Ranma had grown up. Soon he would be a man. She no longer worried about their engagement now. She knew that their fathers would no longer protest. The engagement was no longer mentioned now, it had been over a long time ago. She smiled sadly as she thought about those days. Sometimes, the magic caught up with her but reality always brought her back. Yes, she had loved him. He smiled down at her from the stars as she pictured him in her mind. And she smiled back. He would always be special to her. She would be here whenever he needed her. But now when she thought about the future, she saw so many things, she wanted to do so many things. And there was too little magic to hold her. It was not enough. Once it had been. Now it was not and her heart saddened at the thought. 

My Notes :

Thanks for all the reviews everyone and the suggestions too ^_^


	7. Desires for Dreams

Chapter 7 –Desires for Dreams.

The next day dawned a beautiful one, sunny and breezy. Ranma woke up and stretched out with a smile remembering the previous night. Akane, he sighed and his smile grew. No, not yet – the thought developed – you told Ukyo she was not involved. Don't involve her now. It will be dangerous for her. Wait until things settle down. So Ranma waited.

And things did settle down. For the first few days, Shampoo glared at him whenever they met. Then she settled down to ignoring him.

Kodachi was not seen and Kuno confessed to Nabiki that he had been trying his best to convince Kodachi to find a university abroad for her studies. 

Ukyo was the hardest to deal with. Whenever Ranma tried to talk to her, there was so much hate in her eyes that he felt scalded. She avoided him and after a while, Ranma just let go. 

There was only one person who was worried at the Tendos. It was Nabiki. Nabiki watched the days slip by and told Ranma, "You had better do it Ranma, you had better do it now." But the only answer she received was "I'm going to do it, I just need to give Ukyo some time first before she hears about Akane and me."

"Well, take your time and there won't be any Akane and you," Nabiki had snapped back at him before leaving and Ranma's eyes had followed her in worry but he still had not done it. Akane loves me, he told himself, she cares as much as I do. But he never asked himself why his heart did not lighten at his words. Why his heart seemed to disbelieve. 

And what Nabiki had prophesied happened.

Akane's scream rang through the house. Ranma was on his feet and in the living room in seconds. He found a squealing Akane dancing around their fathers and the Go board. In one hand Akane clenched a letter and the other grabbed Ranma's hand as she pulled him in her mad dance. He laughed as he followed her hopping which brought Nabiki and Kasumi. Nabiki contented herself with lifting an eyebrow carefully drawing a mask over her worried features while Kasumi giggled softly at the sight. Their fathers ignored them completely.

Ranma was the one to ask the question. He stopped her and laid both his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok Akane," he gasped trying to catch his breath, "What is it?"

"Ranma! I did it! I did it!" she hopped from one foot to the other. He smiled at her waiting for her to continue.

"It's the letter of admission to the Tokyo Institute of Commerce and Arts! I did it!" she never noticed the reactions of those around her in her happiness. 

Soun and Genma's eyes snapped to Ranma before both were on their feet and engulfing Akane in their arms, hiding Ranma from her.

Kasumi paled and Nabiki hand fell on her arm. Both sisters laid a hand on his shoulder as they went towards their little sister.

Ranma felt nothing. Nothing at all. The news had hit him and then there was a sudden blank in his mind. Then came the pain. The engulfing pain and Ranma fought. Fought with himself. Fought to bring down the pain. Not yet, damn you, not yet. He pushed and kicked and finally the tearing pain that threatened to engulf him grew silent, waiting in the shadows, giving Ranma the respite he needed so much. And he turned to Akane with a smile, the dead smile of a clown, the mask that enabled him to face the world. And when the others parted and he hugged her, there was nothing else that he wanted more in the world but to have her in his arms. The sorrow that welled up in his throat was sweet, so bittersweet. He would have stopped time to keep her right where she was, he would have petrified them both if it could have made this moment last forever. And then she pulled away and for just a second, his arms tightened promising never to let go but Ranma forced them open and Akane was gone. The sweetness was gone and pain reared up instantly. Ranma swiftly turned away and he was out of the door in mere seconds. Running, running away from the pain and yet it ate at him, tore him apart, trying to destroy him. For how long he ran, he did not know. And when he did stop, his legs gave away and he fell to his knees, lifting his head to scream at the heavens. But it was only a whimper that came, a whimper of pain. He buried his face in his hands and felt the tearing sobs rise up. No, he would not let them come. If he did, they would destroy him. He slowly got to his feet, lifted a fist and pulled it back as he stared at the tree before him and let the fist fly with all his strength. And pulled it back just before it hit its target, pulled it back so hard.

His fist was encased in Akane's left hand and the strength of the hit pushed her whole body back. But she never let it go. Her feet slipped back and her back touched the tree but her hand absorbed the hit and stopped it.

"Akane," it was a whisper as he stared into the deep brown eyes staring back at him. His fist flattened so that his hand rested against hers and then his body moved of its own volition as his fingers slid up and linked with her and his body moved to her. He moved until they were nearly touching, until she had to lift her head to stare at him, until all she could see was him and lifted both their hands until their hands and arms were resting over their heads, against the tree. He stepped forward and her soft body was encased between the tree and him. He could feel her legs against his, feel her breasts brushing against his chest each time she took a breath. Her eyes never left his. He lifted his free hand and touched her cheek, cupped it, and then slid his hand down to her jaw, lifting it. Her heart already racing heart speeded up against him and he leaned his body into hers and his head slowly descended towards her. Her lips opened of their own underneath his and gently, slowly his lips traced hers, his tongue tasted them and then slipped into her mouth. Her taste exploded into his mouth, overfilled his senses until there was nothing left of the world but this woman against him. His hand slipped in her hair and tugged gently lifting her head some more and giving him more access before getting lost in the dark silky tresses. Ranma forgot everything as he took his sweet time exploring her mouth. A moan rose from her throat and he lost control, his mouth ravishing hers, his hand tightening into her hair, his body pressing her deep into the tree. Akane was lost in her feelings, in every new one that rose with each of Ranma's moves. Each flicker of tongue brought a new emotion, each shift of his body brought a new yearning as Akane clenched her hand in his hair, wanting more and moaned.

Ranma would forever thank that thin whisper of sanity that rose at that moment. The whisper that said just one word "No!" The only thing that prevented him from taking her there and then. And Ranma tore his mouth from Akane's. He fell forward, his free arm going around her to rest a hand on the hard bark and protect her back from it as she took the weigh of his body. He pressed his face into her thick hair. And they fell softly against his cheeks, hiding his face. Akane felt his labored breathing, felt him wrestling control, felt him trying to piece back the shattered pieces of their world. 

"Akane," his whisper was hoarse. She turned her head until her nose pressed against his cheek and murmured "Ssshh". They stayed that way, pressed into each other, their faces touching, their hands linked for a long time. And finally he was the one to pull back his head and he stared at her as her eyes fluttered open. A smile grew on his face, a smile so tender that Akane thought she would melt as she found him staring at her.

"Why Akane? Why did you follow me?" he asked huskily.

"I promised you to be here," was her simple reply.

"And this, was this a friend's caring too?" he couldn't help asking, he needed to know.

"No, this was Akane. Only Akane," she smiled.

"Only Akane," he murmured the words in appreciation before his lips slanted down on hers once more.

Then he pulled back and pulled her with him, his hand slipping into her as his scanning eyes found a place to sit under the tree. Slowly he they sat down. 

"We need to talk, Akane," - HE needed to talk to her.

"I know Ranma,"

"Why Akane, why go so far? Why not to the community institute? Why not with Nabiki?" his voice was soft and yet so urgent.

"It's what I always wanted Ranma," she answered.

"Once you would have let this dream go for another," his heart hurt, it hurt so much.

"Once one dream was enough, now... I want both Ranma," she slowly replied. Long seconds ticked by and then she heard Ranma's soft laughter. 

He lifted his head to the skies still laughing softly and said, "Both dreams, huh, Akane? I think that can be done." And he laughed some more.

His blue-grey eyes smiled at the heavens and his whole body felt the soft laughter reverberating through him as the most beautiful music that had ever existed. She wanted both dreams, both dreams. The words went around in his head. She was giving him half of the deal. She wanted him in her life. She had not refused him. And it was not the friend that wanted him in her life but it was, Only Akane. She was giving him time and he knew that she couldn't know that she had saved him again. Each time, she did it. Each time she did it in her own way. And each time he loved her some more. 

She felt his laughter and his joy and she briefly wondered about the happiness in her heart. But when she found no answer, she let it go. The answers came in their own time, she had found out, just as everything happened in its own time. And she just accepted the happiness and let it be. And when he turned to smile at her, her smile was there for him and the happiness that shone so freely in her eyes made his heart race. It always had, it always would.

They walked home hand in hand. Soun and Genma's smile illuminated the living room. Nabiki rushed down from her room as soon as she heard their steps and stopped dead when she saw them. Then she yelled, "Yes!" and jumped on them, hugging the life out of them. Kasumi smiled in the kitchen. Soun pulled Ranma in a hug and Genma did the same for Akane.

"Take care of her Ranma," he said gently.

"Take care of him Akane," Genma said at the same time. Both men looked at each other, then they were slapping each other's back saying together, "That's why were friends!"

Kasumi walked into the room, bearing plates and bowls on food and as she deposited them on the table, the delicious smell of her cooking wafted up but something seemed different. It was her special dishes for special occasions. They all turned to her.

"Well, we must celebrate," she said reasonably.

"And how did you know sis?" was Nabiki's puzzled question.

"Oh but, I always knew," she smiled serenely at her sister and then pulled Akane in a bear-hug, murmuring in her ear, "But there were times when I did have my doubts," and then she went to Ranma hugging him too as she said, "Welcome to the family, brother"

The night brought a new family. It brought happiness and echoing laughter and it brought Ranma the life that he had always dreamed of. 

Akane watched her family and thanked the heavens for them and for her. But how would it be once she was gone – she wondered – and how would it be when she came back.

Ranma saw her questions in her eyes and he smiled. Yes, how would it be?

Life had always brought them surprises but what kind it did it have up its sleeves for them, both of them wondered about it.

My Notes :

Thanks again for the reviews. They were so encouraging.

Thanks The Crimson Fop, Shadow Knight, Ahsayuni, ThePinkSpider, Makotojs, Opal Soul, Flameraven, LittleDragon5, Baby K, Bunny, bittersweetKandy, lady destiny, Patirick, Final-Fan, D-Chan, Gorgo and all of you guys who give me the inspiration to go on with the story ;o)

To Gorgo : Please don't call me "Sir". I'm just Rhiannon and I'm a girl – thanks for your great suggestions :o)


	8. The Beast's Calling

Chapter 8 – The Beast's Calling

They met on the roof. Dinner had been a celebration for everyone. But it had been the right kind. A celebration of joy. And no one had even mentioned weddings. Ranma had been touched by what his father had asked Akane but then he knew that there was more to his father than he had ever thought. And yet despite the happiness, there were still so many issues to resolve.

They met on the roof as usual that night. Ranma was already there when Akane jumped up. She sat down beside him and he smiled up at her. He reached for her hand and she smiled. 

"Akane?" his voice was hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Do you... love me?" He felt so unsure of himself as he asked her.

"I don't know Ranma. I care a lot about you and maybe we can build something good. But I need time for it all," her voice was gentle like she was giving him hope.

"Okay 'Kane," They were silent for a while and then he slowly said,

"I love you Akane, I want you to know that. I want to be by your side in everything that you do."

"Ranma," her eyes were wide as she stared at him and he pulled her to him, settling her between his legs and letting his arms encircle her. He dropped his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into his chest. She fit him perfectly. 

"What is it Akane?" he asked as she smiled.

"Us. It had been so long and now we are so different, Ranma. I know this Ranma but this Ranma has always been only my friend," she tried to explain.

"I know Akane, let's just take one step at a time. Let it come, we won't speed up any step. We'll just move along as it comes," he replied soothingly and he did soothe her spirit. He did have the answers. And she liked his answers. And she wanted to try his answers.

Ranma looked down at the girl between his arms and smiled. He was going to have to fight for her. But she had always given him the courage to fight. And now as she sat between his arms, he vowed that one day, she would be in his life for good. He would teach her to love him again. He would stand by her and one day maybe she would love him as much as he loved her. Oh Akane, don't you know that there is nothing we can't do as long as we're together. His arms tightened around her and slowly she fell asleep in their safe cocoon. 

All her life, Ukyo had wanted only Ranma. It had always been him. He had always been her friend and for so long he had been her fiancée. And now he thought he could just waltz in here and end it all by repaying her dowry. What about the life that she gave away for him? What about the love that she had for him? No, this was not the end. She would not let it be the end! – the thoughts went on and on in her mind and she clenched her fists as she thought about it.

Shampoo sat staring at the wall and felt the fury that she had felt since Ranma had showed up rise in her again. How dare he! She had come here and she had stayed, she had followed and manipulated and she had swallowed her pride so often! Just for him! And it had been all for nothing! No, she would make him come back with her! She would not let him go just like that! He would be her husband! She was an Amazon after all and she would succeed. Amazons did not fail and pride made her lift her head and stand up.

It was time to find out what was really going on – Shampoo decided. Cologne was no longer here, she had gone back to China to try to find a solution with the elders. But Shampoo would find a solution right here. She slipped out of the door making sure Mousse did not notice that she had left and went to the Tendos. They had just finished breakfast. She found herself staring at a sight that she had never seen before. Ranma was standing talking to Akane, her hand in his and she was giggling up to him. She teeth clenched and a venomous hiss next to her made her turn instinctively towards the sound. Ukyo was in the same tree, in the Tendo backyard. Her appearance mirrored Shampoo's as rage and pain radiated from her being. She acknowledged Shampoo with a nod. They both jumped lightly from the tree to land on the wall before disappearing on the streets. Their path led them to Ucchan's. Shampoo had shaken her head when they had taken the path to the Nekohanten and had let out only one word, "Mousse!"

Ukyo banged the door shut behind them and swore. Shampoo barely lifted her head to look at Ukyo. Instead she murmured, "Revenge! Now we have revenge!" 

Ucchan was closed for the day as Shampoo and Ukyo discussed their options and finally the plan was made and the two girls stared at each other and nodded.

Somewhere along the day, they had forsaken the life that had once been theirs. They had forsaken their friends and all that had ever been. They forgot their values and their ideals. What both wanted now and what both would have was Ranma. At any cost. And the final battle would be between the two of them and the one who survived would be the one to have Ranma.

The days slipped and the Tendos and the Saotomes were gently lulled into feeling that everything would be fine. Then came the day when Akane left. The whole family went to the station to say good-bye to Akane. Genma and Soun hugged Akane and murmured the same "Be careful." Kasumi smiled tearfully and reminded Akane that they were right here for her and to take care of herself. Nabiki pulled her in a hard hug and murmured in her ear, "Be careful sis. And take care of yourself. If you need anything, you know on which door to knock," she finished with a smile. Kuno and Tofu both gave her a hug, told her to take care of herself and to call if she needed anything. Akane finally turned to Ranma. He smiled and lifted a hand to push back a stray lock of hair from her face. She looked at him and thought about how much he had changed. He was so different. So confident in the things he felt, so sure of his love and whenever he took her in his arms, she melted. He lifted a typically-Nabiki brow as she blushed and pulled her to him. 

"What is it that is making you blush?" he smiled devilishly and she grinned back.

"I was thinking about how much I liked being held by you," she replied jauntily and he laughed before pulling her into a hard embrace. His arms tightened around her and he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent before pulling back. He lifted her chin and stared. Stared so long that Akane blushed again.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

"I'm just thinking what a fool I am to let you go," he smiled sadly, "And I'm wondering how the hell the guys at the institute will resist you," he added jokingly.

She reached up to touch his jaw and he dropped his head and kissed her.

"Go Akane. Go, before I decide to keep you here," he grinned but there was so much sadness in his eyes that her heart clenched.

"I'll be here next weekend Ranma. And... I care a lot for you," she hugged him and then she was running to the train and waving back at him.

He watched her go and smiled for her, "I love you Akane." The wind swept away the words but he could have sworn that she heard them as she turned to him and her tear-filled eyes met his as the train whistled happily and noisily started out of the station.

The family went home then and Genma and Soun went back to their Go board, Kasumi disappeared in the kitchen with Tofu helping her and Nabiki went for a walk with Kuno. Each in their own way was trying to forget that there was someone missing from their midst. Ranma wandered alone to Akane's room. He pushed the door open and stared at the yellow room. It was the same and yet it seemed so bare. So bare without her, just like he was feeling, so alone. He stepped into her room and he could smell her. He could see her and he could hear her voice. He had told himself that he would be strong, that he would live on until she came back and he would try, he would try until it killed him. He went to her bed and curled up, snuggling down in her scent and remembering all those times he had slipped into her room and tried to threaten P-Chan out. He had got booted out each time. P-Chan was gone today and now Akane had left. But she would be back, he reminded himself. And slowly, he fell asleep. That was how Kasumi found him when she came to call him for dinner and she let him sleep on. From then on, he spent his nights in her bed. It was the only way for him to find sleep.

The next day both Ranma and Akane found themselves for the first time at the university. The day was an utter confusion for both of them. But where Akane tackled each of her activities with joy and excitement, Ranma just did what needed to be done. In every crowd he saw her, he heard her voice calling to him and each time he turned away. Akane was not here, he kept reminding himself. The week slowly dragged by for Ranma and slipped easily by for Akane. She had made friends, she had new activities and her courses were fascinating. He worked and concentrated all day long, spent lunch either with Nabiki or Kuno or else Daisuke whom he had been glad to see. Still there were times when Akane would see something exciting and the cry that would rise to her lips would always be, "Ranma, look!" and then she would realize that he was not here and she would smile ruefully. The nights were harder when she wanted so much to feel his arms around her and his deep voice lulling her to sleep. She had never felt so safe, so happy, so special as she was next to him. She had never felt loved as he made her feel, she acknowledged truthfully to herself. Yes he makes me feel loved – she thought slowly – and I am falling in love with him. Him, a man, my friend. And no longer the boy that she had once loved so much and let go of. No longer the one who feared to speak of what he felt, now there was a man proud to love and fearless in his love. And it bowled her over. His faith in his feelings shook her to the core, made her want to reach out, made her want to touch him, made her want to hold him.

Yes, he had changed and so had she. She smiled as the thoughts slipped by and smiled again when she thought that she would be seeing tomorrow afternoon.

The train whistled as it came to a stop. Akane pressed through the crowds, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought of seeing him again. Ranma stood on the platform with Nabiki scanning the crowds. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to quell his nerves. And then he saw her, she was getting down the train. His heart soared and shouted, "Akane!" and she heard his silent shout as her head lifted and her eyes fell on him. Then she was running, running to him and he was running to her, grabbing her and swirling her around as she laughed and he laughed with her. He crushed her to him, breathed her in and she melted into him. As she had always done. As only she could. His mouth found hers and as people jostled away around them, both knew only that they were together again, that they held each other again. Nabiki cleared her throat after a few minutes but nothing changed, she touched Akane's shoulder and still no reaction. She clamped her hand down on Akane's shoulder and gave a violent shake. Akane seem to arise from deep slumber and slowly she smiled at her sister. 

"Hi sis, you're here too," the words were drawled out slowly.

"Yes, you finally noticed," Nabiki drawled out too with saccharine sarcasm.

"Sorry sis," she grinned an apology and hugged Nabiki as Ranma finally managed to drag his attention back and took Akane's small bag.

Together they walked out of the station and stopped by Kuno's car.

"Where's Kuno?" Akane asked looking around.

"His house," Nabiki replied flippantly, already opening the door and sliding into the driving seat.

"Oh cool, he lets you borrow his car," came Akane's happy exclamation.

"Borrow? Oh sister dear, what is his is mine," she shot back and starting the car, she hit the accelerator making Akane shriek joyfully and Ranma yell,

"Slow down Nabiki! You're gonna end up killing us all!"

"Remarkable breath control both of you have," was her only reply and Ranma promptly shut up.

A meter away from where they had been, Shampoo slipped out from her hiding place and stared at the disappearing car. Their happiness made fury rage in her as she clenched her fists. Then slowly she opened them as a malicious smile slowly grew on her face and she walked away, a vibrant beautiful woman but a child started to cry as he jerked his gaze from hers. Soon, she whispered to herself, soon.

My Notes : 

Chapter 8 done but there are others to come.

Don't worry you'll know when it is the end ^_-

Thanks everyone for the reviews and suggestions. 

Don't worry all those who thought that "the fiancées" ended just too easy; I don't think that things can ever be this easy where emotions are concerned.

Thanks Patirick, I'll try to let less mistakes go by and correct those u sent me :o)


	9. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 9 – Eye of the Storm

Shampoo jumped from one rooftop to the other swiftly moving, never looking back, all senses alert to the smallest approach. She knocked one on the door at Ucchan and Ukyo immediately opened the door and Shampoo disappeared inside.

"What do you have?" was Ukyo's immediate question.

"Good news," came the answer.

And a few hours later, the plan was finalized. Ukyo turned away form Shampoo and asked hollowly,

"Where's Mousse?"

"Blind boy beaten up. Now no more annoy Shampoo," she shrugged her answer.

Bile rose in Ukyo's mouth as the door gently clicked shut behind Shampoo. But she fought it down and turned away resolutely and went on to open Ucchan for the evening crowd. 

Shampoo swore expletively when she found the destroyed cage. She kicked it violently to the corner of the room and then she smiled and shrugged. So duck boy got away – she thought – he will just go die somewhere, as hurt as he was. And she started to cook. She would soon have to open the Nekohanten for the evening.

Akane ran, swinging the basket and making the bottle of soy sauce jump around. She jumped when she heard the eerie whisper. And then something in it drew her.

"Help me pleassseee," something pleaded as it huddled in the dust and dirt.

Akane let go of her basket and ran to the figure. It lay curled up on its side, moaning pitifully like a hurt animal. 

"Oh God!" Akane reached gingerly to touch it. The figure painfully turned towards her and Akane realized that it was a man.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she gently pushed back the long hair that fell on the man's face. His face was bloody and piece of glass was deeply embedded in one cheek. She touched his other cheek and found it scratched. Pity welled up in her and she caressed his cheek trying to comfort him before slipping her hands under his armpits trying to drag him up.

"Come on," she muttered, "You've got to help me here. I won't be able to do this alone."

The figure seemed to respond to the voice as it slowly started dragging his feet up and holding down on Akane for support. Akane gradually managed to get the man to his feet and slowly, so slowly, they started to move, one step at a time. 

"Come on, I'll take you home and we'll call doctor Tofu there. He'll take care of you. Come on," she never ceased her incessant low chatter. It seemed to help as they went on. Whenever she stopped, the man would moan. It seemed her voice was bringing him comfort, so she started to talk about her life, telling him about Ranma, about the institute. They were both still dragging their feet when Ranma came running. He stopped abruptly when he saw them and his aura suddenly flared. Akane lifted her eyes and he understood and was running to them.

"What happened?" he lifted a shoulder to slip it beneath the man's and relieve Akane. 

"I found him like that. He's badly hurt Ranma," she breathed out.

He nodded and together they hurried home. The man leaned completely on both of them and seemed to have passed out. The whole family came running as they arrived. They laid the man on an improvised futon in the living room and Kasumi hastily brought a bowl of warm water and a few pieces of cloth while Nabiki called doctor Tofu. Akane gently wiped the bloody mess off the man's face and gasped.

"What?" Ranma was staring intently at her and when she cast her eyes down, he followed her gaze and  gasped too on seeing the man's face. "Mousse," he breathed out.

"Oh my God, who could have done that to him?" Akane whispered and Ranma shook his head soberly.

Doctor Tofu soon arrived and the sight of the mutilated man stopped him dead in his tracks. Ranma and Akane left Mousse to him and went to sit in the dojo. Both of them were silent and then Ranma pulled Akane in his arms. He needed her presence right now, her warmth, her softness. He just needed to touch her. She pulled him closer and together they stayed that way until Kasumi came to call for them. They needed no words, no gestures; they just needed each other's closeness. 

"What happened Ranma?" Tofu asked.

"I don't know Doc," Ranma lifted his eyes to Akane and she answered, "I found him in an alley. I just tried to help and then you came, Ranma. That's all," she finished.

"Well, somebody's hurt him bad. He's got several broken ribs and his left leg's broken too. He has several deep gashes in his back and even more bruises. His face will heal but it is likely that he will have a scar," Tofu held the shudder the started to run up his spine and added, "I have done all that I could. Now he has to rest." The company was silent. Whoever has hurt him wanted to be cruel – he thought – but kept his thoughts to himself.

They dined almost in silence and Tofu left right after. A feeling of uneasiness weighed down in Ranma's stomach. He dropped a futon in Akane's room without a word and started to get ready for bed. She opened her mouth to ask him about it and then closed it. Instead she went up behind him and slid her arms around him and laid her cheek against his broad back. He grasped her hands and lifted them to his face.

"God Akane, what's happening?" he gasped against her hand.

"I don't know Ranma, I don't know," she whispered against his back and he swiftly turned to embrace her.

When Ranma woke up Akane was gone. He ran downstairs still in his shorts and found her helping Mousse to drink a cup of tea. He killed the jealousy than suddenly rose and instead came to sit down beside her.

"Are you ok, man?" he voiced his concern.

"Thank you," his voice was slow and painful.

"Thank Akane, man, she's one who found you and brought you home. I only gave a hand," Ranma smiled.

Mousse slowly inclined his head towards Akane and she smiled gently at him.

"What happened Mousse?" Ranma was the one to ask the question. Nabiki's ears peaked up and she took the rest of the stairs in a run.

Mousse was silent for a long time before the low whisper, "I was in a fight with someone I cannot beat," Ranma jumped.

"Who was it Mousse?" was the immediate question.

The young man hesitated. "Someone I once knew." He turned away ending the conversation.

Akane nodded to Ranma and the latter murmured to Mousse, "Com'on let me help you," as he held Mousse arm to lay him back on the futon. 

"Thank you for your kindness. Don't worry, you do not risk anything from him" was the last whisper from the chinese young man before he turned away and lay curled up on his side, shutting them all out.

Ranma sighed at he watched Mousse. He seemed so tired out to Ranma, exhausted. Ranma wondered who it had been that had been so cruel to the young man. But he took Mousse to his word. He knew Mousse would have warned them if there had been danger. But still there was fear in his heart. He did not know why or what was feeding this fear but it was there. He did not understand but it was present. 

The weekend slipped by, both Ranma and Akane alternating between spending time together and spending time with Mousse and their family. Ranma watched her and she never seemed happier. It seemed like she had everything she ever wanted. She was positively glowing. Even Mousse noticed it but his laughter was soft as he told Ranma "Love works miracles, doesn't it?" as Ranma's eyes followed Akane. 

"Yes, it does," Ranma whispered back and his eyes twinkled as Akane laughed. He had to drag his eyes back to Mousse and he started at the deep sadness in Mousse's eyes. 

"Are you ok man?" he asked and Mousse shook his head. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he added and again got a head shaking.

"You sure have changed Ranma," Mousse smiled at him. They had gone from being enemies and now were friends. 

Saturday seemed to slip into Sunday and too soon the weekend was over. Akane was going back. Ranma stood leaning against the doorjamb as he watched her pack up her few things and she grinned at him.

"Hey I am coming back you know," she smiled at him and he slowly smiled back and nodded.

"Then what is it?" she lifted a brow.

He stared at her for a long moment before answering, "I don't know what's going on but I don't feel quite right Akane,"

"I know Ranma, I can feel it too," her face was serious. He stalked to her and pulled her close. He wanted so much to ask her not to go. He wanted so much to ask her to stay with him. Where he could see her and know that she was ok, where he could take care of her, where he could protect her. But that was the reason why he had trained her, so that she would be able to take care of herself, he reminded himself. And now, she could easily take on both Ukyo and Shampoo. He smiled at the thought.

"It's gonna be ok Ranma. I will be alright," her beautiful smile was for him and he melted inside. He hugged her and smiled as he picked up her bag.

"I hope it works out with Ukyo," she told him.

"Yeah, so do I. She an old friend and I don't want to lose her," he replied, "I'm glad she phoned and I'm glad that we'll finally get to talk," he smiled. "Sorry I wanted to drop you off at the station. But this is the only free moment of her Sunday before the evening crowd."

"I know," she laid a hand on his arm. "I hope you get your friend back," her smile grew and he shook his head ruefully. She gave him so much.

She hugged Soun and Genma at their Go board and their "Be careful" was said with them waving but still sitting at the Go board, Kasumi was hugged in the kitchen and Mousse smiled at her as he sat before the open doors staring at the back yard. He seemed to be healing up quite quickly just as Ranma did. But still the pain was visible in him whenever he moved. It would be some time yet before he was back to normal.

"Thank you Akane, for everything," he smiled up at her as her eyes twinkled at him and she replied,

"You're welcome Mousse. Take care of yourself. I want to see you up when I'm home next week-end."

"I will," he couldn't help but smile back.

"You'll be here, won't you?" she searched his eyes and when he hesitated, she added hastily, "Promise?"

He slowly nodded wondering how she had known that he was planning to pack up and leave as soon as he could.

"I will be here next week-end, Akane Tendo," and she suddenly reached down and hugged him murmuring, "Good."

He stared at her back as she walked away and she turned and waved as she reached the door, "Bye everyone," and was sent off with a flurry of "Byes".

"Take care of yourself too Akane Tendo," Mousse whispered to the wind. Somewhere he was starting to understand why Ranma refused to ever give her up and he smiled to himself at his thoughts and joined Soun and Genma at their Go board. After all the nagging that they had done to Mousse for the last few hours, they were overjoyed to see their labor bear fruit and watched him settle down beside them with huge smiles on their faces. 

Nabiki was already outside leaning against the car hood and tapping her fingers.

"Goodbyes said?" she inquired.

"Not yet," came the reply as Akane turned to Ranma and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself," she smiled up, safe in his arms.

"Promise me that nothing will happen to you," his voice was suddenly urgent as his gut clenched.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Nothing will happen to me, I promise," she smiled so gently.

His smile was tender in return, so simple and so tender that it made her heart ache and then he kissed her. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Kissed her like she was the only one who existed for him. Kissed her like she held his heart in her hands.

And she gave him back feel for feel, emotion for emotion. 

They were both breathless when the kiss ended and Akane took her bag form him. But still he held her,

"Akane, I love you," his serious eyes showed the sadness in his heart and he let her go.

Nabiki sighed loudly. "Finally!" she muttered, loud enough for all present to hear and got into the driver's seat.

Akane looked back at the man standing a few feet away, staring at her with so much sadness and felt like running back to him and staying in his arms forever. She almost ran back but then banked in the impulse.

She waved and got in the car, staring at him and her words barely reached him, "Me too, in a way Ranma..."

Then the car roared to life and Nabiki experimentally pushed down the accelerator a few times before the car roared away.

Ranma's heart jumped when he heard Akane's soft words. It did not matter that he had not really caught what she had said or that his mind could have made up the words he thought he had heard, for the look in her eyes were enough. A smile erupted and then died just as abruptly when something suddenly reared up and rebelled fiercely at her leaving, in the deepest part of him. Ranma's feet stepped forward and he was filled with an urgency that he had never felt before.

"No!" he screamed at the speeding car.

My Notes :

Sorry for the late update but I was swept off my feet yesterday.

I read all your reviews and you guys really do know how to encourage someone to write :o))

I think I'm gonna recommend you all as pre-readers to authors (well, I don't know any but who knows?).

Thanks for all of it.

Rhiannon


	10. The Dying of the Light

Chapter 10 – The Dying of the Light

Nabiki stepped down on the brakes as she heart Ranma' shout. Her eyes were on the rear view mirror as she stared at the figure running behind them and her foot was down hard on the brake pedal when she realized that the car was not slowing down. She stamped down with all her might but the car just reared forward. The speedometer rose and Akane's eyes were transfixed on it.

"Nabiki," was the only word she breathed in the seconds that determined whether she would live or die.

There would be a wall on the left, a house upfront as the road swerved to the right and there, she would find the main road. Nabiki's mind raced as she calculated her options. Her knuckles whitened and she gripped the steering wheel and turned it with everything that she had. She had to find a way to stop that car. She had to, there would be no control if she ended up on the hectic main, there would be no way out. 

Ranma froze as the car skidded out of control. He could see Nabiki fighting for control, he could see Akane turn away from the window and shout something at Nabiki. The tyres screeched as the mechanics fought Nabiki's hold on the wheel. And then it was too late; both girls knew it when they heard the horn blaring. The driver of the oncoming truck braked but then he knew that there was nothing to do as his truck went straight for the skidding car. Ranma watched the braking truck and the out of control car, he saw the exact moment Akane's training gave her supernatural speed. His eyes followed each of her moves as she tore off her seatbelt and pushed her sister's legs up on her seat, grabbed Nabiki's head and pushed it between her knees before her body covered her sister's. And then the truck rammed into the car, pushing it back, driving it into the wall behind it. The car's booth and front both crushed up and Akane felt metal step down against her back and press down like a giant foot. She felt something tearing her skin, red hot pain exploded in her back and ate her up whole and then blessedly, darkness overcame everything. Ranma stared and could only think that Akane had thought fast, had reacted fast, even before the truck touched the car. And then there was the scream of crunching metal as the car was crushed up between the wall and the truck. And silence. The silence of death followed. Everything stopped, time stopped, Ranma's breathing stopped. 

Ukyo froze before the Tendos' house. 

And then Ranma was running, running like he had never run in his life. Running to her. His body met the crushed car and his hands searched for the door's handle, found it and yanked. Yanked again with all his strength. It creaked and then somebody was grabbing his arms shouting, "Ranchan!" But his mind never registered it.

All he knew was that someone was trying to stop him from reaching Akane. He lifted one arm and snapped it back in a quick cut. The hit connected and Ukyo went flying backwards, hitting the road with a thump. People started shouting. Soun and Genma came running. Both grabbed Ranma, trying to hold him back, trying to stop him with everything they had even as he threw them off. And they knew he wouldn't be stopped.

"You're going to hurt Akane!," Soun screamed at Ranma. And then it registered. He was going to hurt her. But she was already hurt. His brain registered the blood all over Akane's back as she lay sprawled over Nabiki. Much of it was trickling down Nabiki's head as it lay against Akane's cheek and her arms were around Akane. She must have thrown back her head Ranma realized. Both had tried to protect the other. Ranma's thoughts tumbled over each other and finally the fog lifted and he saw Akane's bloody body. And the pain killed him and he fell to his knees in the middle of the road and howled. Howled like a wounded animal, howled like a dying beast. And people stepped back from the crying man, stepped back from his pain, stepped back from the curse he shrieked to the skies. 

Ukyo stared at the demented man in front of her and wondered who he was. Where was her Ranchan?

It took the firemen two hours to manage to pull Akane and Nabiki out of the wreckage. The paramedics worked on both girls even as they lay encased in the ruins of metal. Ranma stood and watched and prayed. He did not know to whom he was praying. He did not know which prayers he was saying. He only knew that Akane could not die. Soun and Genma stayed behind him but did not try to touch him. Ukyo had tried to limp to him but she had been held back by the two men.

The ambulance finally sped away to the hospital. Ranma was on his feet, racing when somebody stopped him,

"Please Ranchan, you hurt me when..." Ukyo watched as he barely spared her a glance, never felt her stopping hand as he jumped off, his eyes on the ambulance and his feet following it and she whispered the rest of her sentence to the wind, "you shoved me back, can you take me to the hospital with you..." He was gone in a flash and Soun and Genma were right behind him. Kasumi was already at the hospital with Tofu. She stood alone beside the wreckage. Alone.

The car that screeched to a halt beside her snapped her bowed head up. Kuno leaned out yelling even before the car had stopped,

"Where are they?"

"The hospital," she screamed back over the roar of the engine, "Can you..." but he was gone, his car speeding well over the legal speed level and screeching as he raced to the hospital. And once more, she stood alone. Everybody had gone and alone she stood again.

Ranma's eyes never left the ambulance as he roof-hopped. Akane was in there. His heart raced and pain coursed through his veins for each move, each step. He did not hear his own sobs and did not feel his tears coursing down his cheeks. All he could feel was Akane's life slipping away. All he knew was that he was losing her. And he couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her! Not now, not when he had just found her. 

He reached the hospital with the ambulance. They were running as they wheeled her and Nabiki in. Doctors swarmed around, Tofu amongst them. Ranma grabbed one of her hands and held on until they pushed him away and closed the operating theatre door in his face. And he stood there. A man in shock, a man grieving and the tears went on slipping silently down his cheek. A soft hand fell on his shoulder and Kasumi's voice said,

"Come Ranma, there is nothing we can do but wait," and then she was guiding him away to the waiting room, sitting him down. Genma gently squeezed his son's shoulder and turned to his friend staring silently out of the window. 

"No!" the cry broke through the silence and Kuno was standing in the doorway, shaking as he stared at them with demented eyes. Kasumi reached him first.

"She's ok, Kuno. She's ok." She kept murmuring to the disarrayed and desperate young man cupping his face in her hands until finally she got him in a chair too. She went to her haunches before him and took his hands in hers. 

"The doctors are taking care of her right now and she'll be ok," she murmured.

Both Ranma and Kuno stared at her for an eternity before both men turned away and it was the same tears of pain, of sorrow, of hurting that slipped down their cheeks. Their eyes held the same tearing grief, the same demons taunted them and they fought the same fights for faith. And silence dawned once more in the waiting room. 

Ukyo hobbled inside the hospital corridor. She had to find Ranchan. Ranchan needed her. She pushed opened open the door of the waiting room and saw them. Together. Kasumi sat between Genma and Soun, the latter holding her hand and Genma had his hand on her shoulder. Ranma and Kuno completed the circle. Together. They were together in their worry, in their pain. Kasumi, Soun and Genma lifted their eyes. 

"Why are you here?" her tone was strong, protective.

She neither had the strength nor the courage to give Ukyo the benefit of the doubt as she sat there. Her strength and her courage were for her sisters right now, for her family who sat before her, for them who needed her. 

"I am," Ukyo cleared her throat, "I am here to see how they are doing?" she could not bring herself to say their names.

"We do not know yet. We do not know when we will know," came the same strong voice. Ukyo bowed her head but did not leave. Ranchan would be needing someone and she wanted to be here. It was the only thing in her mind: Ranchan. She walked inside and sat down beside him. Kasumi looked away. One hour crept slowly and slowly the tears stopped dripping from Kuno's bowed head onto the carpet. But both men stayed head-bowed staring at the carpet, saying the prayers only they knew of to the Gods only they recognized. Kasumi had laid her head on her father's shoulder and Genma's hand was still resting on her shoulder. 

Ukyo stared at Ranma, the man she loved so much. At that moment, there was no accident, no Akane, no Nabiki. There was only Ranma. Ranma sitting there and she knew that if she were here for him right now, he would understand how much she loved him, how she was the perfect woman for him. Ranma got to his feet and stepped into the corridor. What the fuck was taking so much time? – his gut clenched again at the thought. Grief rose and he battled it down once more. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Akane, Akane, Akane... her name went round and round in his mind and pictures of her flashed by. Then it all broke.

Ukyo was there and his hand was in both of hers. 

"Get the hell away from me!" his voice lashed out low and venomous and a hand touched his shoulder.

"Ranma," the Chinese boy pulled him for a hard hug and Ranma went for his friend. Mousse looked at the shocked girl over his friend's shoulder and felt nothing for her. No pity, no sadness. Absolutely nothing. Ranma pulled away and went back to the waiting room. Mousse stopped by Ukyo and in a low voice, he said to her,

"Let them be. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything" and he followed Ranma.

Ukyo watched him give Kuno a hard hug as he had Ranma before the family pulled him in their midst.

Jealousy rose fresh and biting. Why not her? Why didn't they welcome her pain and share her strength as they did Mousse's? Why not her? Because you feel no pain, a voice answered her in her head. Because you're just a scheming, conniving bitch who is only here for Ranma! Because you cannot even leave them alone in their pain, the voice voiced her inner disgust. The ever-growing disgust that she felt for herself and she turned away. Away from the voice, hobbling as fast as she could out of the hospital. 

Shampoo was waiting for her when she got home.

"What happened?" was her first sentence, a big smile on her face

Ukyo so much wanted to hit her. But they had a deal. So she told her, related the whole episode in a monotonous voice.

"The bitch! What will it take to kill her?" she hissed.

"No!" came Ukyo's instinctive answer.

"What? You not want Airen no more? Good, I have him for myself" she taunted Ukyo with a greedy smile.

"No! Ranchan's mine."

"Then Spatula girl better remember which side she on" was the biting reply. "This is chance to get close to Airen, I figure something out. For now, we just wait and see how things will be," was her good-bye as she left and Ukyo fell in a chair, totally spent. There was no going back anymore. But Ranchan would find how supportive she was, how much she loved him and he would fall in love with her. 

You think so? The voice in her head reared up once more. Do you really think so?


	11. A New Dawn

Chapter 11 –  A New Dawn

Tofu appeared in the doorway and the whole family was on their feet. They stared, hope in their eyes at the man bringing the news.

Tofu cleared his throat,

"Nabiki's fine. We've had to stitch up her forehead and she's lost a lot of blood. We think that she may have concussion. But she's still asleep and we'll wait until she awakens to do a CT scan," he finished. Kuno turned away, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed his tears.

"And... Akane?" Ranma croaked.

"We have had to stitch up her back too. But there is something else. We think that her spine may have been slightly damaged. We'll get her though the usual tests as soon as she's awake," he watched them all sigh in relief.

"If her spine's injured, what will happen?" Ranma again asked.

"A range of bodily functions may be lost or impaired," Tofu met his eyes.

"Meaning?" Ranma's lips thinned.

"She may be paralyzed; her legs and lower trunk. I am giving you the worst options. Akane may as well come out of it with no great injuries but stitches," he added.

Ranma turned away as Kasumi hid her face in her father's shoulder, a sob rising in her throat. Soun held his daughter tightly in his arms. Tofu bowed his head to the family as Genma pulled his son in a hard embrace and Mousse gave Kuno a one-armed hug. 

"When will we be able to see Akane?" Ranma again asked. His heart felt torn but he was so glad, glad that she was still with him. So fucking glad.

"You can visit both of them right now if you wish but just for a few minutes. I've used a few pressure points on them so that they may heal as fast and as much as they can while they're asleep.

Ranma and Kuno were the first ones out of the waiting room. Tofu gently opened the door to Nabiki's room and Soun and Kasumi went in. Kuno stopped the young doctor, a hand clutching his shirt.

"Can I stay with her?" He got a silent nod and nodded back in thanks.

He went in and his heart slowly clenched as he stared at the young woman lying so silently in the room. There was just an IV dripping in her arm and both her arms were bruised and scratched but she looked so peaceful. Kuno sat down on one side of the bed and his hand went to push back the soft brown hair. They had shaved a small part of her hair where the scalp had been stitched up and a huge bandage had been applied from her scalp to end just over her right eye. He caressed her cheek and his head dipped to kiss the warm cheek. He stared at this girl for a long long moment before taking her free hand in both his hands and lifting it to his lips.

"Nabiki, Nabiki," he whispered to her and in his eyes, Soun saw the love that had once been his for his wife. The so deep love that made you feel alive, made you fight, made you laugh and made you feel like there was nothing you could not do. It was a love that took over your life and made you feel happy to be alive every day of your life. And Soun squeezed the young man's shoulder. There was admiration, hope and respect in the squeeze. 

Ranma, Mousse and Genma followed Tofu to Akane's room. Ranma bit back a sob when he saw her. Her arms had been bandaged and bandages ran around her torso and back. There was just her face that was unscratched. And Ranma looked at the woman he loved, lying there white and so small in that hospital bed and his fists clenched. Why? Why her? – the question had tormented him. But there had been no answer.

"I am staying with her," it was not a question like Kuno's but a statement.

Tofu again nodded. Genma and Mousse stayed with him for a few minutes and then went to see Nabiki and Kasumi and Soun came for a few minutes. Soun swallowed hard at the sight of his youngest daughter. She looked so gone – he had thought – and grief had clutched his gut despite Tofu's reassurance. Kasumi had laid a kiss on her sister's cheek and Soun had squeezed her hand and then they had left too. 

Ranma's eyes never strayed from her face, the face he lifted his hand to touch so often, the face he caressed. He had brushed back her blue-black hair, so soft to his touch and he had moaned, "Oh Akane, come back to me," But she remained asleep. Soun went back home with Kasumi, Genma and Mousse. Kasumi had gone back home to make dinner then had visited again in the evening, giving both young men her quiet strength. They silently thanked her for it but neither looked away from the girl that they had been staring at for the past few hours. Both still hurt and yet both knew the relief that they had not lost the most important part of their lives, the most important part of themselves.

Kuno spent the night in a chair by Nabiki's bed, Ranma, in Akane's bed. He had gently settled his body on the edge of her bed, making sure not to disturb her and had fallen asleep with his face in her hair, her scent in his nose and going to his head. He had woken up every few hours to make sure that she was still by his side, still breathing, still alive. Touched her and felt the fear tormenting his soul die away slowly. 

Nabiki awoke slowly, her whole body aching and groaned. Kuno was out of his chair and by her side the next instant.

Nabiki looked up into his worried eyes and slowly a smile curled up her lips. His hair was sticking everywhere, he had shadows under his eyes and his clothes were creased and disarrayed. He looked so totally unlike the Kuno she knew. And soft laughter drifted from her lips. And he smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. It was the most beautiful moment of his life. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi," she whispered back.

And then his lips drifted on hers and he had never been happier in his life.

Akane woke up a few hours later. The Tendos, Genma and Mousse were with Nabiki when she awoke. Her eyes drifted open to stare into blue-grey ones. Ranma was still lying by her side, head propped up on one hand and staring at her.

"Hi there," his deep voice was husky.

"Hi," her voice was a croak.

"Don't move," he immediately prompted.

"I'm not going anywhere," she voiced out through a sore throat and her lips smiled for him, eyes twinkling. And suddenly he found it hard to breathe. His throat worked as he swallowed back the tears. And only one escaped and slowly slid down his cheek.

"Akane," the whisper was so soft and she lifted her head as he claimed her lips. Claimed them and made her his. Forever his. She knew it, she felt it and she never escaped, never protested, no longer denied. She was his just as he was hers.

The door opened gently and Tofu smiled at the two lost to the world, before closing it.

"Oh Akane, never ever frighten me like that again," he whispered against her lips. She stared at him silently, drowning in the love that shone from his eyes, the love that made her feel like her life would never be the same again. And she kissed him. Telling him the words that she could not say, the joy that he brought her.

They both had stars in their eyes when the family clambered in. Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Mousse proceeded to kiss her cheek and all had tears in their eyes but for Mousse who smiled softly at her before saying softly just for her, "I'm so glad to see you," with soft shining eyes.

Kuno came in, cradling his soft burden protectively against him.

A "Hi sis" followed his gentle "Hello Akane," from the blanket-wrapped bundle. Akane smiled at them both and never had she seen people more beautiful than her family right then. Ranma was still on her bed and behind him stood Mousse and Tofu and on the other side was Kasumi between Genma and Soun and at the foot of her bed was Nabiki, held like the world's greatest treasure in Kuno's arms. The latter had the most incredible smile on his face, something that resembled a lot the expression on Ranma's face. And she looked at her family and smiled at them. They stayed together for a long time, relieved to be together again, happy to be all there, hope in their eyes for the future, until Akane's eyelids drooped and she fell asleep, her face in Ranma's shoulder. Nabiki had already been sleeping in Kuno's arms for a long moment already as he sat at the foot of Akane's bed. 

"We had best be going and let them rest," whispered Kasumi as she gazed at both her sisters. And the rest nodded. Kuno left to take Nabiki back to her room and Ranma said that he was staying here. The family went back home, in much higher spirits that they had been when they arrived. 

Tofu woke Nabiki up for her scan and Kuno waited for her in her room. His breath left him in a whoosh when Nabiki returned with a smiling Tofu. He related the news to Kuno, "As I was telling Nabiki, I don't think that her brain's been damaged but only the scan will tell us and the next weeks to come will prove our deductions," he smiled in hope at Kuno who smiled back.

"No way!" the exclamation came from a smiling Nabiki. She gently tapped a finger against the side of her head and added, "I need those brains, there won't be any damage!" she asserted and both men smiled at the determination. She was still the same.

Then came the harder part for Tofu. He went to see Akane. He smiled at Ranma and her as he approached them both and said gently, "I am going to do some tests and see if everything's alright, Akane. If you feel any pain, just tell me ok," he was gentle as he tapped her limps with a small spatula-like tool. 

"Each time you feel something, just nod to me," he smiled again in reassurance but couldn't evade the worry darkening the deep-brown eyes and blue-grey ones stuck on him. She nodded until he reached her legs. He scraped the sole of her feet and her eyes widened as she managed to croak out, "Doctor Tofu, I can't feel that." He nodded silently, eyes downcast from the searching blue-grey ones. He scraped up her calf but she did not nod, tapped on her knee and again no nod and moved up her thighs. And then it was over. She could feel her body down to her pelvic but her legs and feet were a dead weigh. Tofu looked up in the eyes he had known since she was a child and felt the love he had for her well up in his throat. So much love for a girl who had always been his little sister. And now seeing the desperation that started to cloud her eyes, he clamped down his teeth in determination.

"Wait Akane, I'm not done yet." He proceeded to check out her pressure points and when he next lifted his head, he was smiling gently.

"The paralysis of your legs is not permanent Akane," his smile was joyful this time. 

"How long doctor Tofu?" her voice was small as if she was afraid to hope.

"We'll start rehabilitation in about two weeks. Your back will be healed then," he answered her and his eyes reassured her.

Akane's hand crushed Ranma but the latter did not even feel it. He was jubilating inside. Yes – he thought – yes!

"It will take from about then to six months for a change," Tofu continued to explain.

"But what if...?" her voice trailed away.

"There is no what if Akane." This time it was Ranma who answered her, his voice strong and determined. There was no hope but only deep assertion. And when she looked into his eyes, she believed him. She believed him completely.

"I'll get well. I get my legs back," she replied and Ranma went down to hug her gently.

"There is nothing we cannot do together Akane," he whispered in her ear.

And she believed him, believed him because of the faith in his eyes and the faith in his heart and Ranma smiled. Tofu stared at both of them and somewhere in his soul he admired them for what they were together. Yes – he thought – together, they were invincible.

Nabiki touched Kuno's hand and he looked up to her serious face questioningly, "What is it?"

"I want you to get the car to a garage and I want a mechanic to examine it. A professional mechanic," she added.

He frowned and asked,

"Why?"

"The brakes could not have been faulty Kuno. I had the car serviced two weeks ago and it was in an impeccable state," she stated.

"What the hell?" Kuno's fists clenched.

"Get me some paper and a pen," and he dashed out and returned a few minutes later with paper and pen.

"I want you to take the car there and have it examined," she jotted an address on the paper. "Tell them it's for me," she finished.

Ire and hate rose in Kuno, hate so deep that he had never felt quite anything like it. He hand fell softly on his.

"Hey, I'm alright now," her words were soft too.

"But you might not have been," he whispered back, tortured eyes staring at her.

And she did the only thing she could; she pulled him to her.

My Notes :

Thanks for the reviews ^_^

For those who think I'm being a little hard on Shampoo and Ukyo, well I don't think Shampoo would just have accepted her fate and backed down. 

Neither would Ukyo. In the OAV "The One to Carry On", both Shampoo and Ukyo try to kill Akane while making as if they're helping her to train.

And I think that Ranma leaving them for her would indeed make things more serious. Much more serious, but it all depends on the point of view.

In this story, I guess things do get very much serious.

So, thanks for all the encouragement and the suggestions.

I've changed my pseudo from "Rhiannon" to "Emerieus"; tell you about the whys later.

Rhiannon / Emerieus.

P.S : For Shadow Knight : LOL !! I missed out on the Thursday update 'cause I was too busy and I was free Friday, so I kinda made up for it :o)

        I hope "Thursdays" don't happen too often ^_~


	12. Silver Lining

Chapter 12 –  Silver Lining

Someone knocked at the door and Akane lifted her head drowsily from her magazine. Ranma had gone home for a change of clothes. 

"Come in," she called from her lying position on her back. Doctor Tofu had recommended that she stay in place at least until her back was completely healed.

The door opened and a head popped in and scanned the room. Akane's smile died and abrupt death as Shampoo sashayed in after seeing the empty room.

She placed a smiled back for the Chinese girl.

"Hello Akane," she murmured slowly.

"Hi Shampoo," came the careful answer.

"How is Akane?" Shampoo asked neutrally.

"Fine Shampoo, I'll be out of here soon and then I'll have to start my rehabilitation," Akane's answer was free and realistic and Akane made the mistake of her life.

Shampoo stopped in mid-stride as her brain braked for a second before starting off at top speed again.

"Akane going for reha...?" 

"Yeah, my spine was injured and my legs are paralyzed for the time being but with rehabilitation, I'll soon be on my feet and back to normal." Akane replied. The faith in her words that shone in her eyes pricked Shampoo's arrogance. And then Shampoo knew that her chance was here.

Shampoo's eyes glinted before she threw the barb, "Akane not normal person? Akane handicapped?"

"No! I am normal, just hurt for now. I am not handicapped," Akane surged up with strength only to fall back again.

Shampoo slowly shook her head with pity and approached Akane.

"Handicapped Akane Ranma's fiancée?" the barb hit home as Akane's breath hissed and Shampoo smiled inside. Akane turned away.

"Akane woman enough for Ranma like that?" Shampoo added, smiling innocently.

Akane looked deep the other woman's eyes and saw no sincerity, no help there. Shampoo was no here as a friend, the realization came and so came anger. Anger that even hurt, they couldn't leave her alone. And determination rose.

"Get out Shampoo! Now!" her voice was strong and confident.

Shampoo's mask slipped.

"Akane think Airen stay because of love? Airen stay because he pity stupid girl!" Shampoo hissed at her. "Airen feel sorry for stupid girl! Airen full of life, how can love handicapped girl? Need strong woman to help, not handicapped girl to stop from living!"

She voiced Akane's worst fears, she spoke them aloud and something in Akane died, slowly shriveled up and died. But still Akane fought. She would be on her feet soon, she would be alright. And Ranma loved her. That was enough. It would always be enough.

"How stupid girl make love to Airen? No even able to walk..." Shampoo grabbed the bed sheets from under Akane and tugged.

Akane could only scream thinly. Pride prevented her from shouting for help. 

"Airen spend rest of life looking after handicapped girl and slowly fire in Airen die," Shampoo tugged harder and Akane's body slid sideways with the bedclothes.

Her fists clenched on the bed sheets and she tried to hold herself back but inexorably, her body slid. No! - her mind shouted but her body did not obey.

Shampoo gave a sudden swing and the bedclothes flew and Akane fell. Fell straight to the floor, her arms breaking her fall, her battered body twisting and the cut in her back opened with a white hot scream of pain. Her bedside stand fell, glass shattering, flowers spilling. For just a moment Akane could not move and then her hand reached for the nearest thing, her bedside stand and she grasped with all her strength and swung. Shampoo never tried to stop the connecting object as it hit her abdomen. Instead she dropped the sheets by the bed and stepped back to freely accept the hit. And stumbled back and the door burst open. Ranma flew in followed by Mousse.

"Akane," his scream brought her around and she let go of the piece of glass she had grabbed and a sob of relief escaping her throat. Thank God! It was over.

"Ranma," Shampoo shouted, "Look out, Shampoo think Akane trying to kill herself!"

Nothing registered in Ranma's mind but the shout "Akane trying to kill herself". He lost all sanity, all reason. Pain rose and he grabbed the downfallen girl and shook her, shook her with all his might, screaming at her,

"What are you trying to do, Akane? What the hell are you trying to do to yourself?"

He just had time to see the heartbroken look that saddened her eyes before she fell forward in his arms. Slowly, so slowly as if he was watching it all standing away from his body, he watched her look her at him, his heart dying a sudden death at the sadness in her eyes, before her body fluttered forward like a flower bending to the wind. And then he saw the ever-growing blood stain in her back. He forgot everything, forgot Shampoo as he picked her up and ran for doctor Tofu.

Mousse stared at Shampoo still frozen where he had stepped in the room. His glance went through the damaged room and came back to the girl standing beside him.

"What is going on Shampoo?" his voice was deep, strong. All his instincts were rebelling against the girl next to him.

"Akane try to kill herself and when Shampoo stop, she hit Shampoo," Shampoo hugged herself, her voice trembling and tears on her lashes even as she looked back at Mousse with huge eyes.

Mousse stared at her for a long time until Shampoo had to force herself to hold up her acting. Mousse's heart felt hard, something felt wrong, so very wrong and he turned away from the girl he had once loved so much. Shampoo stared at his back and mentally swore. What was the duck boy up to? Well - she finally shrugged - she would take care of him later. And she followed him out.

Tofu bandaged Akane up, assured Ranma that the stitches had not been torn open and watched Ranma pick Akane up and walk out. His kept his questions to himself as he watched the barely-leashed anger on the young man's face. Worry, hurt and now that. It was all taking its toll on Ranma. He laid a now conscious Akane on the bed and couldn't keep the hurt inside anymore as he bit out, "What the hell's going on Akane? Have you lost your mind?"

Akane listened to him and somewhere deep inside of her, something told her that he knew her better. He had to or else he did not know Akane. And yet as she listened to his words, she felt so betrayed. And then the tiredness rose in her. Exhaustion like she had not felt for a long time. God – she thought - I thought all of that was over and done with. And yet it still hurt so much, so much. Was that all that there was for her if she stayed with Ranma? Hurt? She wanted so much to reach out to him and end this pain and yet she knew it would not end. It would only end when he learned to have faith in her and right now, he had none.

"Go away Ranma," were the only words she could utter. She clamped down the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, the pain that promised to come as Shampoo's words rang again and again in her mind. The torture that they brought made her bite her lips. And all she wanted was to cry. Now, she wanted to be able to cry in peace, just some peace so that she might cry her heart out. Even if the peace meant sending Ranma away, Akane wanted it. And she turned her face away. The gesture hurt him more than ever. He felt like she was shutting him out. And it hurt; it hurt that she could not believe in him enough to even share her pain with him. And anger filled the wound, banishing the pain as usual.

"Oh yes, I am going! After all, I better thank Shampoo for preventing you from being stupid!" the door banged after him and Akane stared at the closed door for a long time before the sobs drowned out her world.

"Ranma!" Shampoo came running to hurl herself in Ranma's arms and hid her face in his shoulder. Her teary eyes lifted to him and her trembling voice asked, "How is Akane? Shampoo so afraid that she get hit by Akane" and lifted a trembling and to touch her belly. Ranma whispered comforting words and held her. But all that he could see in his mind was Akane turning away from him. Turning away from him and ripping his heart apart.

And Mousse watched it. He watched it all and felt deep grief as he watched the woman he had once loved. Not so long ago. Once he would have fallen for this act, once he would have believed in her. But he had seen the real Shampoo, the jealous arrogant Amazon and now, he felt empty. He watched Ranma get taken by her act and somewhere he couldn't believe that Ranma was being so stupid but then Ranma had always been stupid where Akane was concerned. And Akane was concerned. Akane, the name reminded Mousse of the strong girl. And his heart went out to her. To her courage of accepting to be alone right now. And he stalked away.

A soft hand touched her shoulder and she lifted hurting eyes to the man who smiled down at her so gently. "Mousse," she breathed.

"I know Akane," and her eyes widened at him and slowly a smile came.

"You will never do such a thing," he asserted and deep down it felt wrong to be asserting this when it should have been Ranma. And it felt so right too.

But this girl who looked so hurt, so fragile before him needed faith right now and if Ranma could not give her that now, then damn it! He would not stand back and watch her hurting! He would not! And he gently, slowly gathered her close and let her cry. And she cried, cried until only dry sobs lifted her throat. Her tears soaked his shirt and he murmured comforting words. Words that never in his life he had whispered before. Words that comforted his soul as much as hers. Words that made him forever her friend and opened his heart just a crack for her. And in the minutes that slipped away in time, two people found faith again.

When Ranma walked back in, he found Akane sleeping in Mousse's arms. His breath left his body and his hands clenched. His battle aura flared brightly but tight control pulled it down. Mousse only settled the sheets around the sleeping girl, lifted a finger to his lips and motioned to the door. Ranma silently followed the Chinese man out.

"What's going on Mousse?" his voice was cold.

"Can't you see Ranma?" the low voice was soft.

"What are you talking about Mousse?" Ranma's eyes stared steadily at the Chinese boy.

"Akane was not trying to kill herself, Ranma. She was fighting Shampoo," Mousse slowly explained like he was talking to a child. He looked at Ranma and his eyes begged him to realize the truth, to understand what was going on before it was too late. But Ranma never saw it.

"Why would she fight Shampoo?" Ranma shook his head in bewilderment.

"How many times has Shampoo tried to hurt her?" Mousse's reply was a snap.

"No! Shampoo's my friend, she won't hurt Akane," the denial was immediate.

"Neither Shampoo nor Ukyo are your friends anymore Ranma. Right now, both are fighting to win you. Wake up Ranma and realize that the past is gone and things have definitely changed. You may have said good-bye to your fiancées but they still think they can get you back. Wake up Ranma before it's too late," Mousse repeated gently before turning away and walking out. Walking out with a heavy heart as he thought of the burden that a sleeping girl carried alone.  
Ranma stared at the disappearing boy but though Mousse's words were echoing in his mind, he could not help feeling that the latter was wrong. His heart refused to believe somewhere that Shampoo and Ukyo were no longer his friends. Believe in it, his heart told him, or it might be too late. But he shook off the voice. There was so much confusion in his mind right now, so much exhaustion and he couldn't think clearly. He did the only thing he knew, he went back to Akane.

  
Akane stared at Ranma's back as he stood by the window and stared down in the hospital yard. She had been staring at him for a long time, lost in his thoughts staring out of the window. And finally he turned away and his eyes met hers.

"Hello Akane," the shutters that suddenly came down in her eyes made him feel like he was talking to a stranger.

"Hello Ranma," her answer came.

My Notes :

Thanks for the reviews again :o)


	13. Where the Road Goes

Chapter 13 – Where the Road Goes

"I'm sorry Akane", the words came from deep inside of his soul.

"What are you sorry for," she held herself up on an elbow.

"Lie back down Akane," he came to her, his hands gently pushing her shoulders down. "I'm sorry for having been a fool," he whispered looking away.

"What brought it on, Ranma?" she looked at him, really looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"Everything Akane. The accident, you getting hurt, my fear of losing you, Shampoo trying to hurt you," he looked down at her as her mouth silently opened in surprise.

"Shampoo... You knew about her?" Akane's question was a whisper.

"Yeah, I knew but then it hadn't mattered Akane. Then it had just been the whole nightmare suddenly taking over my life again, catching up with me and engulfing me. And I did what I used to do Akane. I lashed out at you. I'm so sorry," his eyes showed his utter shame; his hand trembled as he lay it down on hers. "I know I acted as a fool Akane but it was hurting so much inside and there was so much confusion in my mind. All I wanted to do was to take you away from it all," he stared away and then continued, "And get away from all this madness too. I am tired too Akane. Tired of the girls, the fights, tired of hurting, Akane. Of always having to look out. And Shampoo's act just threw me over the edge. I wanted to hit out and I did it at you. I'm so sorry Akane. So sorry. I just lost control."

He got off the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and walked to the window. His whole posture was one of defeat and for the first time of her life, Akane listened to Ranma relate his fears, his view of his life to her.

"I know that you would never try to commit suicide or try to hurt yourself. That's not you. I know that Akane," he grew silent and she waited. "And I know that if I had lashed out at Shampoo then, I would have killed her Akane," his eyes tore to hers and there was killing rage in them as he clenched his fists.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you instead," guilt ate at his insides and he had never felt so worthless, so desperate before. Neither had he felt so lonely. His salvation was her and his life was her. And all that he had ended doing was hurting her. Hurting her emotionally and now physically. What kind of man was he?

"It was easier to fall back in the role of the old Ranma than let the rage out, because then I wouldn't have been able to control it," slowly the feelings became words.

"It kept me from doing something that I would never have been able to take back." he finished slowly. He looked at her with tortured eyes, eyes that were so much like hers, feelings that were so much like hers. 

And he was just a man – she realized – he was just a man, someone who stumbled, someone who fell, a man who was strong and yet not invincible. A man who loved with everything he had, a man who tried his best even though he knew that sometimes it was not enough but who never stopped trying, a man who felt so much pain because he had hurt her. And she realized that she did love him, love him with his flaws and so many of his qualities. Love him for his strength and his fragility. Love him because of his smiles, his tears, the tentative steps his heart took, his strength of character, the mistakes he admitted he to, his honor and so many other things. She had loved him for a long time, she realized, and had hidden from it. But now it was too late. Much too late. Now he was already her man.

And his eyes only said, "And I can't help myself, please help me girl,"

"Ranma," she smiled slowly, tremulously.

"Akane," his whisper was tortured and he came to her, pulling her so gently to him as slowly he lay down on her bed. He pulled her close to him, so close, as close as he could.

"Why do we always seem to be making up Akane? Why are things always pulling us apart Akane? Why are we always hurting Akane?" he whispered against her neck where he had buried his face. And she held him to her, held him like a child, caressing his hair.

"Maybe we should let the love grow Ranma, maybe we should stop holding back, maybe we should follow the road," it was the only answer she found.

He lifted eyes full of tears, full of pain for her and yet holding so much love to gaze up at her before hiding back his head under her chin and she could only feel the tears that wet her neck. And she let him cry. She held the strong man who was hers and let him cry. She let him cry away the pain, the hurting, the rage and the anger. She held him and let him cry away his grief, his loss and his guilt. And she understood their love, the love that made them take care of each other, the love that made them protect each other.

He fell asleep against her and she smiled as she laid her cheek against his head and lowered her lids too. Peace, unending peace seemed to encompass both of them as sleep pulled them in its arms.

Mousse gently opened the door and his heart smiled when he saw the two. He stood before the half-opened door holding the handle and watched them for a long time. A very long time. And deep down in his heart, there was a twinge. A twinge of awakening. Awakening to beauty, to life, to loving again. And that made him smile as he closed the door and stepped away. His long steps took him to a chair in the corridor and he sat down comfortably, stretching his long legs before him and crossing his ankles. A passing nurse jumped lightly over them and smiled shyly at him and Mousse smiled gently back at her. It had been a long time since he had smiled to himself, a long time since he had smiled for anyone but Shampoo. It had been time to grow up and he was glad that he had done it with the people who had welcomed him in their midst. Very much glad. He finally felt at peace with himself after a long time. He finally felt completely happy after a long time. His soul no longer felt ashamed, no longer hid from all the things that he had accepted for Shampoo, all the things that he had endured. And he knew that it was not her fault, it was his. She had been herself but he had been blind. Yes – he thought – she had been right, he had been a blind duck. He smiled at the thought. Once his heart would have squeezed with pain at the thought, now it felt freed. Freed from it all. He had been disillusioned, he had been heart-broken. But now he was healing and free. Maybe, it was even time to take care of his eyes. He pulled off his glasses and stared fuzzily at them. They were a little blurred as he squinted to see them and a soft laugh, made him lift his head.

Ranma was leaning against the wall smiling at Mousse. He came forward and sat down beside Mousse, leaning his head back, stretching his legs too.

"Thank you Mousse," his strong voice thanked a friend.

"Any time Ranma," Mousse smiled slowly back.

"I am sorry friend," he added seriously.

"I understand," and the Chinese man did understand.

"She forgives me, always forgives me. Where does she find so much forgiveness?" Ranma slowly asked.

Mousse thought about it for a moment and gave Ranma the answer that his own heart gave him, "In her love. It gives her strength, power and life. It hurts her and yet it is the center of her life. It is an essential part of her."

Ranma stared at Mousse and slowly he smiled as his friend, "Yes... so much a part of me." And Mousse nodded. They went silent, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the rest. 

"Do you like Akane, Mousse?" Ranma dropped in the silence.

And Mousse smiled to himself as he replied, "Who doesn't?" he teased Ranma and then added, "Yes I do."

"But I like you just as I like her friend," he set his friend's mind to rest and inwardly smiled. Yes, he loved those two – he thought – maybe one a little more but he loved them both. And he let his head fall back. And the two young men each got lost in their thoughts, both with a smile on their lips.

Kuno got back from the garage with a grim expression on his face and rage boiling in his veins. His hands were clamped down on the steering wheel and his face set as he drove back to the hospital. The guilt that had ate at him had been blown away. The questions, "Why did I have to give her that car? What didn't I give her another? So many cars in the garage at home and I chose to give her that one," that had taunted him had all disappeared and hate had replaced the guilt.

 He had spent the afternoon with the mechanic. He had just hoped that he could leave the car with the mechanic and come back to the hospital but one single sentence had kept him there when he had explained the situation.

"Faulty brakes? There was nothing faulty two weeks ago when Miss Tendo left with the car."

"Maybe something went wrong," the young man had tensed as he had said it.

"Nothing could have gone wrong. The car had been as good as it can get. And I don't make mistakes!" the mechanic had snapped.

Kuno had followed the mechanic to the car as the latter had started to work on the crushed car.

"Are you going to stay?" he had asked with a look over his shoulder.

"Yes," the answer had been bitten out.

"Then help me and pass me the tools," the answer had come. And his afternoon had been spent as the mechanic had taken the car apart.

Three hours, later, the man finally came out from the hood, grimy and serious.

"The brakes have been tampered with," the man stated.

"What do you mean?" Kuno's heartbeat sped up.

"The oil relay cable between the discs and the brakes has been cut," he explained and Kuno watched his grave eyes as anger surged.

But it was all held in tight control as he asked the man.

"Are you sure about it?"

"I spent two hours trying to find another reason. But the brakes were tampered with and it was an amateur." The man shook his head and the look in his eyes were sad and sorry as he told the young man, "Tell Miss Tendo to take care of herself." 

Kuno watched him walk away his heart growing cold. Cold as ice. He got back in his car and drove back to the hospital, his mind working furiously. He found Nabiki asleep. Tofu laid a hand on the young man's shoulder as Kuno sat besides Nabiki, his elbows on his knees, hands joined as if in prayer as he sat forward, watching the sleeping girl.

"She complained about a hard headache after you left and we gave her a sleeping pill. Everyone but Akane has been around." Tofu squeezed the young man's shoulder once more before leaving.

Kuno nodded and stepped up to Nabiki. He caressed her cheek as his mind even refused to go over the possibility that things could have ended differently. He stayed with her for some time, needing the reassurance that she was still here, that she was still as alive as she was in his heart.

Then he went in search of Ranma and found both the latter and Mousse each sprawled in a chair. He let himself fall in a chair beside them. Ranma opened an eye and asked, "Hard afternoon?"

"Yeah," he sighed. 

"Us too." And Ranma proceeded to tell him about Shampoo.

Kuno's spine straightened as he finished.

"It was her," he stated and captured both Ranma's and Mousse's attention as they stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"The brakes of the Nabiki's car had been tampered with. I spent the afternoon with a mechanic checking out the car. He was adamant; the brakes had been tampered with. An amateur he called the person," Kuno watched understanding dawn on both men's faces. And watched their flared auras. Watched them both bring anger and rage in control just as he had. 

Ranma was already on his feet as he breathed out in a deadly voice, "I am going to kill her." And found himself blocked by the bodies of Mousse and Kuno both before him.

"Calm down," a hand was laid on his shoulder and another on his arm.

"We have to take care of this calmly. Nabiki and Akane have already gotten hurt, we don't want anyone else hurt," Kuno stared at Ranma as he reasoned and Ranma saw the same burning rage in the other man's eyes and slowly he nodded.

Shampoo sang to herself as she cooked. The door opened and she turned with a smile to greet her great grandmother. And her smile froze as Cologne entered with an Elder from the Amazon tribe. She went to the two old women and bowed respectfully. 

"Hello great Elder," she murmured.

"Hello Shampoo," the old wizened woman replied.

Shampoo brought the two women up to date with the news of everything that had happened in Nerima, omitting a few parts. The Elder sighed and slowly told Shampoo,

"You have one month to find a way for your future husband to accept to come back to us to China. After that, if you do not succeed, we will return to China alone and you will have to face the consequences. This has gone on long enough. Now it ends. In the meantime, I will be staying here until our return," she turned away from Shampoo and Cologne led her to the room. Shampoo stared at the Elder's back and grinned to herself. Don't worry; Airen will be coming back to us, I'll make sure of it. And the arrogant Amazon flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned to her cooking.

"Shampoo," she turned to find Cologne on the top of her walking stick and watching her.

"What is great grandmother?" she asked.

"Were you the one who caused the accident, Shampoo?" Cologne's keen eyes were trained on Shampoo as the latter hesitated and finally nodded.

"Child, didn't I ask you to wait for me, that we would find a solution?" Cologne shook her head at her great granddaughter.

"Time running out great grandmother, I need to do something" was her answer.

"Is there any way for son-in-law to find out?"

"Shampoo already burn chinese book about car and Ukyo help too," she added to reassure Cologne.

"Ukyo?" Cologne was surprised. The girl had not seemed the type. "Are you sure about her?" Cologne insisted and Shampoo nodded in response.

"Well, I hope you know what you are doing child. With the Elder here, I cannot be of any great help to you. I have to be by her side. Make sure that she never finds out about this or you know what will happen," Cologne warned her in a low voice.

"Don't worry great grandmother, Shampoo take care of things and one month we go back to China with Airen," she reassured Cologne with a smile.

Cologne stared at her great granddaughter and sighed to herself. Shampoo had the arrogance of youth and of being the best amongst the Amazons. But many times when arrogance grew and was misplaced, it brought only grief. A worried frown creased her brow as she hopped away. But then maybe the time had come for Shampoo to learn the lessons of life. Maybe the time had come for Cologne to stop protecting the child if she wanted her to become a true and proud Amazon, instead of the spoilt girl who believed she could have everything that she wanted, that she seemed to be right now. She had tried to protect Shampoo and maybe she should not have. Maybe it was time to let life start to teach her to be a woman, maybe it was time to let her follow her own way, go along her own road in life.

My Notes : 

The chapter was not a very likeable one I agree, it kinda broke everything but I needed to break everything and I hope this chapter helps you understand why.

Thanks for the reviews, I found so many different views and that helps a lot. It especially helps me to keep everything in perspective.

To Patirick : I have used "will" instead of "shall" because Akane believes that she will be walking soon. So the "will" states the faith that she has in it.

If I've misunderstood what you were trying to tell me, let me know. 

To taku : Yes, he does shake her. In anger, many times we don't think when acting and Akane did get hurt. And I used "violently" to evoke his anger. I'm looking into it but I haven't yet made any changes.

Thanks for it all; u guys have helped me a lot with the story ^_^


	14. War of Angels

Chapter 14 – War of Angels

"I know the answer to our problems," Mousse slowly expelled the breath logged in his throat as Kuno and Ranma turned to him.

The three were still discussing Mousse's answer when Nabiki appeared, wheeled by an attendant.

"Here you are," she snapped, "I've been looking for you all over the hospital," her forehead creased in a huge frown as she stared at Kuno who was on his feet and by her side in the next few seconds. He went to his haunches before her and took her hands in his.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked gently, a soft beautiful smile on his face as he faced the frowning grumpy young woman. Mousse and Ranma leaned forward in their chairs watching the interplay with interest written all over their faces. Nabiki scowled deeper.

"I woke up and you were gone," she said slowly. It was another side of Nabiki that they were seeing, a side normally reserved for her sisters or for Kuno.

"I'm right here honey," Kuno reached forward to take the wheelchair from the attendant and Nabiki snapped back at him, placing her hands on the wheels of the chair, "I can do it myself!"

Kuno just lifted a brow then bent down to gently sweep Nabiki in his arms. She squealed as he picked her up holding her close to his body.

"Better?" came his soft question before he stalked away with his precious burden and Mousse and Ranma spluttered with laughter as they heard Nabiki's answering grunt.

"He found the way with her," Ranma laughed.

"He sure has," Mousse's soft laughter could still be heard.

And when they had sobered up, Ranma turned to Mousse, "Are you sure you want to do it?"

Mousse nodded seriously, "I should have done it a long time ago but I was still blind," he whispered.

"Come on," Ranma touched his shoulder, "Let's go see Akane," and they found Nabiki in bed with Akane and Kuno sitting in the chair next to Akane's bed. Nabiki's arms were around her sister and both had tears in their eyes. Ranma and Mousse stepped in and some time later were joined by Kasumi, Soun, Genma and Tofu. Tofu had not mentioned the Shampoo incident to anyone and everyone else who knew about it stayed silent. There was no need for everyone to worry, each thought in his own way. And it was a family that had dinner in Akane's room. Mousse went back with Kasumi, Soun and Genma. And Kuno took a sleeping Nabiki back to her room. Ranma got in bed with Akane.

He laid his head on her pillow next to hers and whispered, "Akane?"

"Mmm" she turned her head to smile at him.

"I love you Akane. I've never loved anyone like I love you. And... I'm so sorry about what happened," he said.

"I know Ranma," she stared at him, her beautiful eyes smiling into his. He kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers, trying to keep the taste of her.

And he hugged her gently, settling her to him and closed his eyes. Soon her even breathing told him that she was asleep. And he raised himself on his elbow, staring at her as his other hand traced the contours of her cheek. She was so beautiful – he thought – and my woman. She's my woman and there'll be no more pain, he vowed. No more hurt, no more pain and no more despair and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for what I did to you Akane, I promise you. And the promise made him the happiest man in the world. It made him smile softly and feel so much love.

Morning brought Mousse and Kuno. Kuno had told Nabiki that he would be away the whole morning and Nabiki had muttered something intelligible that Kuno had still managed to decipher and that meant, "Go! I need my sleep to get back on my feet," and turned away snuggling deeper under the sheets. And he had left after a soft kiss. 

He met Mousse in the corridor and when they knocked, Akane was already up in bed smiling at them when they entered. Ranma came out of the bathroom toweling his face and smiled at them.

"Can I talk to Akane alone?" Mousse looked at Ranma and Ranma nodded gently at his friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Akane's was healing quickly and her strength was already coming back.

Mousse sat down in the chair and pulled it closer, staring at his feet. His long hair fell forward hiding his face from her and she lifted a hand to push it back, her smile sad.

"You are going to see Shampoo," she said softly and his head jerked up in surprise.

"Mousse, it would have happened one day or another," she smiled at him.

"I need to do it, Akane. It is the only way to end this," he explained.

"Thank you Mousse," tears welled up in her eyes for him and he surged to his feet and pulled his friend in a tight hug.

"Have faith Akane, we'll make things right and one day, we'll all be happy. We'll all be happy," he whispered and her warm brown eyes smiled up to him. His heart squeezed tightly at the faith that shone in her eyes, not faith that he would succeed for her and Ranma. But faith that he would succeed for himself. That he would succeed for his own happiness, for the man that he was and the man that he would be. And Mousse swallowed tightly and smiled down at her as he got to his feet, his hand still holding hers tightly.

"You're strong Mousse. Strong enough to get your life back," she whispered up to him.

"Thank you Akane," he inclined his head slowly and she smiled. And he left then. 

Ranma came to say goodbye to her.

"Take care of yourself and don't do anything rash," he teased her gently.

"Everything will be ok Akane. Don't worry, ok. Kuno will bring Nabiki and you two can spend some time together. Kuno has already told her about this morning," he added smiling at Akane.

"Take care of yourself Ranma," her eyes pleaded with him and he smiled cupping her chin, "I will I promise," he whispered before his lips captured hers. Her hands crept up around his neck as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. 

"Wow," was the only thing he breathed as he broke away and Kuno knocked before entering with Nabiki in his arms.

"Hi sis, they're getting us together so that they can have some free time," she was her perky self again.

Kuno deposited her in bed and dropped a kiss on her mouth.

"See you two later," he said turning away.

"Bye you two," Ranma lifted a hand to wave. And both men stopped in the doorway to mouth, "I love you" back. Akane and Nabiki stared at the men's back before turning to each other and dissolving into laughter.

Kuno parked the car before the Nekohanten. All three tensed instinctively. Cologne tensed inside as she felt their auras and then it all disappeared miraculously as in the car Mousse smiled to Ranma and Kuno. All three relaxed and Mousse nodded. They stepped out and the wind swirled around them, blowing Mousse's hair all over his face as he stood and faced the place where he had once lived but never home. Never had he called the Nekohanten home. They stepped towards it together, strong and secure in their belief. 

Cologne opened the door. I was right – she thought and smiled at them and welcomed them in. Their grim expressions, especially that of son in law made her wonder but then Shampoo had assured her all she had destroyed all proof. Could she have been wrong? And there was a sudden flash of grief in Cologne's thought. Shampoo turned from her stove and saw Ranma. 

"Ranma," she squealed running to him and only managed to stop when she remembered the role she was playing. But she couldn't stop the hope that shone in her eyes. Yes! – she thought – I've got him!

"You come see Shampoo because Shampoo hurt?" her tone was so innocent that Ranma's hands fisted up and Cologne felt the rage that emanated from his aura for a moment. He turned his eyes to her and shame seemed to flit into her eyes before disappearing as she faced his stone expression.

"I have come to see Cologne," Mousse was the one who spoke up and the Elder slowly came forward from her place in the shadows.

"Mousse," she uttered.

"Hello," he bowed his head but did not bow low as he should. The Elder recognized the gesture for what it was. Shampoo had finally noticed him. He has changed – she thought – gone were the long robes. A shirt and trousers had replaced them. She stared at him and couldn't understand what had changed and he saw it and the soft smile that barely shone on his lips was for the girl who had recognized him and the sadness was for this girl who would never see him.

"What is it you want Mousse?" the Elder spoke again.

"I have come to challenge Shampoo," his words were strong and unwavering.

The elder acquiesced for him to continue.

"I challenge for her hand," he finished.

"What are the rules to the challenge?" she asked.

"Shampoo's engagement to Ranma will be nullified and there will be no other challenge, no threat and no kiss of death to him, his family or any of the Tendos. Those are my rules."

The Elder turned to Shampoo and watched the arrogance and the disdain of the young woman and inwardly she smiled at foolhardiness.

"Do you accept the challenge and the rules," she asked to Shampoo.

"Shampoo accept," she regarded Mousse.

"What are your rules?" 

"If Shampoo win, Ranma leaves Tendos and Akane Tendo and comes to China with us as husband of free will," she finished, quirking an eyebrow.

Mousse turned to Ranma and the pure fury and hatred that were in the young man's eyes as he regarded Shampoo was burnt forever in Shampoo's mind. For a moment she faltered. He knows – she thought panicking. 

"Ranma," Mousse asked softly and Ranma snapped out of his fury.

"Yes Mousse, I agree," he replied and Mousse smiled at the faith of his friend.

"I agree," he told the Elder.

"Good, the challenge will be for 4.00 tomorrow afternoon. Location?"

"The empty lot used for carnivals," Mousse finished and Shampoo nodded.

"The challenge has been issued and accepted. We all meet tomorrow," the Elder closed the deal.

Cologne stared at Mousse trying to read his aura and not succeeding and he threw her a small smile as he stepped past her on his way out, feeling her eyes on his back. Ranma was retained by Shampoo.

"Ranma, you angry at Shampoo," the Chinese girl pouted painfully as she stared at a tightly controlled Ranma.

"If Akane had not been hurt, you would not even have been able to touch her Shampoo. Where was your great Amazon pride then? Had you none?" Ranma spat at her before walking out without a backward glance and Kuno followed them, his eyes meeting Shampoo's with such fury that the urge to step back almost took her over. She stared at him walking away and her limbs were frozen into place. And then with a sudden sob, she turned and ran.

The Elder watched the scene with interest before turning to Cologne, "You have made many enemies here and powerful enemies too. Mousse is no longer the one he once was. Very surprising, he is," she nodded. Cologne nodded back. Mousse was different, stronger, surer, more powerful. And that surprised her and she had to admit there was not much that surprised her those days. The men stopped to retrieve one more thing and went back to the hospital.

3:45 dawned on the next day and Kuno stepped out of the car and went to open the back seat door, leaning down to pick Nabiki up in his arms. His expression was tight as was Ranma as he stepped out before picking Akane up in his arms. Their coming here had been a fight that the girls had finally won after many battles of pleadings and sheer threats. Mousse stood, strong and silent as he surveyed the grounds. Shampoo was on the other side with Cologne and the Elder and Ukyo came running towards them and faltered when he saw Akane in Ranma's arms.

She had spent the last few days crying and walking around in her restaurant when she was not working herself to exhaustion. But now just when she felt strong enough to face Ranma without faltering, here he was with Akane. And she had counted so much on the fact that he would be alone. She swallowed back the jealousy that rose and came forward. 

"Hello," she smiled. Ranma's arms tightened convulsively around Akane and he instinctively stepped back. And then noticed Ukyo.

"Hello Ukyo," he smiled before lowering his gaze down to Akane. But Akane was not smiling. She only nodded to Ukyo and unconsciously snuggled deeper into Ranma's arms. He pulled her closer and smiled softly down at her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry," he smiled and in her smile, shone her trust. Trust that he would protect her, care for her and fight for her. Just as she would for him.

Ukyo trembled with rage as she watched them and it was Nabiki's voice that broke through.

"Is something wrong Ukyo?" Nabiki drawled out and when Ukyo met her eyes, the sharp glint that never missed anything was there. And Nabiki saw. She saw and gasped and Kuno's arms pulled her protectively back and he stared at Ukyo.

Ukyo saw Kuno's reaction and for the first time it hit her that the people she had once lived with and laughed now no longer wanted her in. They saw and something in them made them suspicious. She watched Kuno move away, murmuring comfortingly in Nabiki's ear and Ranma follow him with Mousse by his side. And she stayed where she was.

Mousse was wearing a Gi instead of his white robes. And as he stepped forward, Shampoo drew back in surprise. Her rage at Ranma's kiss to Akane was forgotten for a moment. Gone were Mousse's glasses and in their place, he wore contact lenses. Silently he stood but instead of the lush Amazon, he saw bright brown eyes and a hospital room dawned in the morning sunlight. He saw Akane on her bed as he spoke to her this morning.

"Sometimes, I fear Akane," he had looked away when uttering those words. And her soft laughter had brought his gaze back to her. She had been staring at him, her head tilted to one side, smiling.

"Let go of the fear Mousse, you are who you are and the fear has no place," she gave him her answer and he smiled.

"I fear that I will not be able to what I need to," his smile wilted.

"Then listen to your heart and follow it," And he had smiled at her. If I followed my heart Akane – he thought – I would already be in love with you.

"I have faith in you Mousse, all of us have faith in you. You will not lose that faith if you decide not to something that you would prefer not to. Now you have to have faith in yourself," she had finished and he had felt the fears slipping away as she smiled. Her bright smile, her shining eyes, her belief and the care she gave so freely. It made her unreal, it made her a far off dream and Mousse let her use her special magic and drive away his fear. She was his friend and he would freely give her all he had. Anything that she asked for. 

And now he turned to her once more. Drank in her smile before nodding to her and Ranma and doing the same to Kuno and Nabiki.

Shampoo and Mousse drew near and the Elder said, "You fight until complete knock-out. Or if one of the fighters admit defeat". Shampoo lifted her bonboris, pushed back the rage and all feelings and set her jaw for the oncoming fight and Mousse gently lifted up his head. The Elder drew back and uttered a low, "Fight!"

Shampoo went straight for Mousse wielding her bonboris over her head and her slashes were faster that Mousse had ever seen. A second later she threw a quick slash to where he was standing and Shampoo reared in surprise as her bonbori met thin air instead of Mousse. She whirled back and lifted a hard leg from where he was behind her and again he disappeared. Fury rose in her throat and Cologne felt it, wanting to shout out to her, Shampoo calm down! But instead she remained silent. Shampoo flipped over and her kicks and bonbori punches grew quicker and quicker until her movements could barely be seen by the company. But Mousse just kept disappearing before her. Each hit she threw met thin air. And then her left wrist felt a light wind sliding across it and the next thing she knew was her bonbori falling to the ground and her hand went limp. She lifted her head staring at Mousse with rage and she lunged forward with a high kick but he was already by ground level and his foot swept hers off and Shampoo found herself on her back in the grass. Mousse waited until she got back to her feet and she started twirling, moving faster and faster so he would not see her bonbori movements and then she hit and where her killing slash found no one, his punch in her belly lifted her off her feet. 

It was time to end it all, Mousse decided. And he lifted his foot, her arms went up crossing themselves in defense and Mousse dropped down sweeping both her feet off the ground. She threw her body backwards using both her hands to hit the ground and their momentum to throw herself back to her feet. And in mid-flight to her feet, she felt the same whispering wind against her nape and then everything went black as she crumpled in Mousse's arms. He let her down on the ground and turned to the Elder. Cologne went to Shampoo to reanimate the girl.

"You have won Mousse," the Elder stated still surprised at the young man's fight.

"Shampoo's engagement to Ranma is nullified and none of the Tendos will never be touched or contacted by her. You are now her fiancée," she stated.

Shampoo's scream made them all turn, "NO! Shampoo cannot lose to Mousse!" 

Cologne was the one to answer her, "You have child, now accept your defeat with honor!" she snapped at the granddaughter for the first time of her life and Shampoo shut up instantly.

Mousse turned back to the Elder and his clear strong voice was heard by all, "I wish to renounce Shampoo's hand without any change to the rules of the challenge,"

The Elder regarded him silently before slowly nodding, "As you wish but you lose your rights as an Amazon. Shampoo is neither promised to you or Ranma Saotome anymore. The other clauses of the challenge still stand." 

"Why do you do it? I thought she had always been everything you had ever wanted," the question came from the Elder and Mousse smiled.

"She had been but she had also been right when she had called me a blind duck," and the Elder laughed softly. "You are a strong man Mousse but no longer an Amazon. It is worth it?" Again, she couldn't resist and Mousse laughed as he answered, "Being myself and being free is worth anything. And my family are those to whom I gave them my heart to," he lifted a hand to sweep it where Akane, Ranma, Kuno and Nabiki stood.

The Elder stared at them and murmured, "Gave your heart away to the girl, mmm?" And her only answer was as Mousse threw back his head and laughed.

Shampoo's hands had fisted up when she had heard Mousse refuse her but Cologne had laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and had picked up her hand to examine her wrist. A thin pink line could be seen on her skin but her hand was working without problem now. It seemed Mousse had learned the hidden arts well, Cologne smiled. She returned her attention to the Elder but could only see them, their words being too low for anyone to hear. Shampoo bowed her head but fury still raged into her veins.

"How Mousse win great grandmother?" Cologne brought her gaze back to Shampoo.

"Honorably," she answered. "You have misjudged him Shampoo as I have, he is much more the man you or I have ever thought him to be. We thought him weak but he has always been strong. He has always refused to hit you and I have always thought him too weak to ever really look at him. He wanted you to accept him for himself, not his fighting skills and this is why we never knew of the extent of his strength. He never let anyone know." Cologne stared at the young boy but Shampoo's mind was in the past, on the island of Jusenkyo where he had defeated a man stronger than her for her and yet until now she had never thought twice about it. Finally Cologne touched Shampoo's shoulder and motioned forward with her stick. They started off together only to stop by Mousse.

"You're a good fighter Mousse," Cologne gave praise where it was deserved. She no longer feared for the fate of Shampoo. By defeating her, Mousse had released her from the bond that had tied her to Ranma. And by refusing her hand, he had freed her. Now she had her freedom and her honor and Cologne knew that Mousse was the one to thank for that Shampoo was accepted back in her original place in the Amazon tribe. She nodded to Mousse and was pleasantly surprised when he answered her silent thanks with a smile and a "You're welcome". Yes – she thought – he was becoming one exceptional man. Shampoo stared at him with haughty eyes when Cologne stopped by him and he stared right back at her but his eyes did not have any false pride. They were clear, strong and free. He stared never wavering never smiling and finally she bowed her head. He nodded good-bye to Cologne and she told him that she hoped that one day they would meet again which made him smile. And he walked away. Shampoo gasped when he walked away jerking her head up to stare as his broad back. He had not even said good-bye. But this time pride did not rise.

"Mousse!" she shouted and ran to him.

"You... you no love Shampoo anymore?" she asked slowly and his clear eyes were sad.

"No Shampoo, once I did but now I don't anymore. The boy I were would always love you but the man I will be needs more," he explained gently and she realized that the sadness in his eyes were for her. 

"Good-bye Shampoo," his beautiful eyes were soft to her and he turned and walked away. And she stood staring at him even as his mind was already engulfed by the waiting group's smiles as his friends welcomed him back and his heart forever caught the joy of one person. 

And as Shampoo stared at the leaving man, something deep inside of her told her that the woman she would be one day would forever regret losing this boy who had turned into such a strong man. This man who had never been hers and who now was already gone even as he had stepped into her life. 

My Notes :

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions ^_~


	15. Lines of Destiny

Chapter 15 – Lines of Destiny

Things went back to normal after that. The Nekohanten soon closed it doors and was sold. The buyer was one of Kuno's subsidiary companies. Mousse stayed at the Tendo dojo and Akane and Nabiki found themselves hospitalized again. The fleeting thought and reaction that Nabiki had had about Ukyo remained unexplained and she forgot about it with the bustle of soon to be leaving hospital and a man who seemed to have grown suffocatingly overprotective. Kuno seemed to be everywhere and would not leave her alone for one second. And Nabiki had to find whole reserves of patience deep down to deal with him. And so two weeks slipped away. Akane started her rehabilitation classes. Tofu was the one who helped her through them everyday. And Ranma was always there to give a hand. 

When Akane first saw the wheelchair, tears filled her eyes and it was Ranma who took her in his arm and lifted her chin saying gently, "Hey, this is the way to walking again. That's all it is." And Akane smiled. He picked her up and got her comfortable in the chair and took her outside. Her fear at being seen in the wheelchair soon disappeared. It was a hospital and there were sick people everyone and she was one of them. Nobody noticed her and nobody commented.

Then came the day to go home again. Nabiki had already left two weeks ago and a full month had elapsed since Akane had been admitted to the hospital. Kuno had come to pick the wheelchair up in the morning and take it home. Ranma picked a dressed-up Akane in his arms and smiled at the small face that hid in his shirt.

"What is it?" he was so gentle with her – she thought – as she lifted her head to answer his question.

"I'm afraid Ranma," she whispered.

"Afraid of what Akane?" 

"Of going home. Here I'm just another person in a wheelchair. At home, everybody will stare when they first see me."

"Yes, they will but that doesn't change the girl you are. They'll realize that," Ranma told her.

"Hey," he touched her cheek gently, "Just take it as a challenge. One you will win and then you'll just be stronger." He smiled and she smiled back tentatively at first and then it just blossomed into a full smile, the kind that took away his breath. And it did take away his breath and an odd stirring grew in his stomach. And he couldn't resist as he lowered his head and kissed her, kissed her even as her lips smiled beneath his. She giggled, the sound was swallowed up in his mouth. And his lips smiled against hers too.

"I'll be here Akane, always, any time you need me," his smile remained as he told her and she nodded. She said good-bye to the nurses and everyone who had known her during her stay and they waved and smiled at her, held so softly and protectively in the arms of the young man and they sighed at so much love.

He roof-hopped, taking his time, giving her time to adjust again.

And when they reached home, everyone was there: her father, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Mousse, Tofu and Kuno. She got hugged, teased and kissed. They had thought about moving her downstairs but since the bathroom was still upstairs, they had just decided that if Akane needed to go upstairs or down, someone would take her up or down. It was no big deal since Soun and Genma were always at home and then there was Mousse too now and Ranma had decided to hold on university until Akane got back on her feet. They celebrated late into the night and the house rang with laughter and joy for a long time.

Slowly, gradually Akane started getting her confidence back. Ranma took her to the swimming pool everyday for her exercises. He was there every time she needed something, every time she needed a hand to hold hers, a shoulder to cry on, a smile from a friend, a glint of faith in someone's eyes. He was always there and Akane lost some more of her heart. And one morning the promised miracle finally happened. She woke up to find the usual pig-tailed face buried in her hair and she smiled. She turned her face, strands of hair slipping luxuriously from around his face and he moaned lightly in his sleep, his hand just coming forward of its own to clasp her waist and pull her closer. Akane couldn't resist and leaned forward to touch his lips with hers and his mouth opened under hers as his tongue came to probe further wanting to taste some more, and Akane went forward. The kiss deepened and Akane's arms lifted to wound around his next, loosing her hands in his hair. Ranma groaned as his hand slowly moved up to cup her breast and Akane gasped. Pleasure shot up her body and Ranma's other hand pulled her closer. Akane struggled for a second with the bedclothes tangled around her legs and then realization hit in. She had moved her leg! She had moved! She opened her mouth and for a second, nothing came and then she screamed. Ranma shot up! What! He turned to Akane and found shining eyes and a huge smile before she threw herself on him and was kissing him, kissing him and kissing him and Ranma couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move. His mind had gone blank and all he could hear was his heartbeat and all he could feel was all those pleasure explosions in his body overwhelming him. And just when he reached for her, deepening the kiss, she broke away and cried, "I moved! Ranma! My leg moved!" And his mind shut down a second time. And then he whooped in joy and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. They were dressed and ready in record time, dropped their bombshell on the family and disappeared to doctor Tofu's clinic. He confirmed their theory and in a few weeks, Akane could move both her legs. Four months had elapsed since Shampoo had left and Akane could now walk slowly with crutches. Her gait was still unsteady but she knew that she would win the fight. Now it was no longer a thread of hope, now it was a certainty. And Ranma was as overjoyed as she was. 

Ukyo dropped by a few days later. Since Ranma no longer had time to stop by Ucchan, she had taken it upon herself to drop by the Tendos once a week. Ranma and Akane instinctively refrained from kissing and touching too much when she was around. She was Ranma's friend and she had already been hurt and both felt that there was no need to hurt her some more. Ukyo's jaw dropped and then she screamed in joy when she saw Akane with her clutches for the first time. The only think that her mind could register was 'Akane's walking again, Ranma will not need to stay with her anymore and he can come to me!' and Akane's thoughts were 'She really is a friend' and she smiled back at Ukyo. Ranma showed up smiling at Ukyo enthusiasm,

"You'll soon be walking again Akane," she exclaimed, hands joined in joy. She had waited a long time and now it seemed that things would finally be over. Ranma would soon come to her. And then the feeling slowly paled as Ranma pulled Akane in his side. 

He shouldn't be acting this way, her mind told her. And when Ranma dropped a kiss on a smiling Akane' forehead, the feeling died. Their love was there for everyone to see, for everyone to bear witness to. It was in their eyes, in their smiles, in their words and for just a second Ukyo wondered if she had lied to herself and then all she could feel was betrayed. Completely and wholly betrayed. And she reacted.

"No!" she shouted before her hand found a hand full of spatulas and threw.

Ranma reacted with the speed of a man finding his life in danger. He disappeared as he picked Akane and jumped back. Ukyo swung her huge spatula at them but Ranma had already leapt away.

"Ukyo!" his angered shout broke through her maze of anger. She stared at him and then the spatula dropped. 

Ukyo stared at them and fury rose in her throat. They looked so damn perfect together! Ranma holding Akane as if she was the most fragile, the most precious thing in his life and Akane's arms which were around Ranma's neck as she let his arms encircle her protectively. Once more, Ranma's voice broke through.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ukyo?" he asked grimly.

"Wrong? Wrong?" she screeched hysterically.

"After all I went through, after all I did for you, you have the nerve to stay with her! I thought you would leave her once she was healed."

"What made you think that Ukyo?" Ranma's voice was icy.

"You never loved her. You only pitied her because she was handicapped. I gave you everything so that you would know how much I loved for you, how good we were together."

"And how did you come to the conclusion that I never loved her Ukyo?" again the flat tone asked.

"Because, all you two did when you were engaged was to fight, then you were friends. And I, I waited so long for you," tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks as she told him. 

"No Ukyo, you waited because you wanted to, you gave away half of your life because you decided to, I never let you know that I loved you," Ranma's voice was low and yet strong as he told his friend.

"No! I am the cute fiancée! How can you not love me?" she was back to screaming again.

Ranma gently deposited Akane to her feet, reached for her crutches, gave them to her and went to Ukyo. He laid his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. Ukyo froze and a deep yearning rose in her. She yearned for what Akane had. She yearned so hard for it. She yearned for Ranma.

"Ukyo the decisions you have made are yours. Not mine. I'm really sorry if I somewhat led you to believe that we were more than friends before. But these last years, we have been only friends Ukyo. Everything has changed these last years." He explained slowly and she cried.

"No, I am the cute fiancée!" the sobs rose in her throat.

"Yes, you are a beautiful woman Ukyo but I love Akane more than my life," his voice deepened and her heart tore. Fury like never before engulfed her. When had he started to avow his love? When Shampoo and her had last seen them? When goddammit? Venom rose in her voice as she shrieked,

"You fell in love with her? I gave away my life for you and you fall in love with her! You swine!" She turned her fury to Akane.

"And you! You called yourself my friend! I should have made sure you died in that fucking car accident!" Ranma's hands just fell away from her.

"Shampoo was..." she was cut off when the hand fell around her wrist and tightened. Tightened until she whimpered from the pain. She turned tear-filled eyes to Ranma and whispered, "Ranchan you're hurting me." The look in his eyes killed her fury and sudden fear rose in her throat. Suddenly, she was afraid, afraid like she had never been of.. Ranchan. Why was Ranchan looking at her like he hated her? And she shrank back from his touch but his hold never wavered.

"Shampoo was what Ukyo?" his tone was so cold, so cold.

"Shampoo was... she was right... when... when she said Akane lied..." Ukyo's voice trembled in its lie and died at the look of disgust warring with something else in Ranma's face. He tightened his hold on her wrist and shook her, shook her hard as he spat in her face, "Don't lie to me!"

And something in Ukyo broke. It all was too much. Something should have come out of it all. But not that! Not that!

"I did it all for you," she whispered to him.

"For me?" he screamed at her as he threw her away from him. "You tried to kill Akane for me?" His hands clamped up into fists as he reigned in the fury.

"No, you tried to kill her for yourself. For your own selfish self," Ranma's voice was deadly, "You wanted something she had and you tried to kill her to get it. It was for you. Your decision. Just like you gave away half your life looking for me. It was your decision. You put it in your head that I loved you. Your decision. I was a kid when we were betrothed. A kid thinking that you were a boy! How many times have I tried to tell you and you have refused to hear! Goddammit!" he swore at her. And then a soft hand fell on his arm and he turned. Next to him was Akane and gently she shook her head. Enough, the gesture said and he reached for her. The girl who saved him every time. The woman who helped him up whenever he fell. He reached for her and she pulled him close, letting him bury his face in her hair, running her hand soothingly down his back, giving him the comfort he so needed, the peace he so needed.

Ukyo looked up at the tableau. And deep down something understood all that he had said. She had always thought that she was an independent strong woman. And yet, yet... She looked up and met Akane's eyes. There was no hate there, no disgust, there was only pity. Pity and sadness. For her. And sobs rose in her throat as she clumsily got to her feet and stumbled away. Out on the street and home. And the sobs came and never stopped. And she did not know if she was crying for her broken heart or if she was crying because she had hurt two friends who had cared a lot for her. And Ukyo cried, cried for the mistakes that she had made and the turns of life that she would never be able to change. She cried for how it all turned out.

And somewhere else a man cried too. Cried for a friend and cried because of his guilt. And a woman held him and talked to him in a gentle voice and banished the guilt that was on her behalf for it was the only thing she could take away. The rest would go in its own time.

My Notes :

Thanks for the reviews ^_^

Sorry for the late update; been busy.

And yes, the story's not yet over. Still a couple of chaps I think.

Dunno yet if I will a sequel... Thinking about it and toying with some ideas.

I'll let you guys know.

And about the pseudo :

When I started the story, it did not feel really mine but just something that I was writing, so I used the pseudo "Rhiannon".

And then gradually it did become mine, a part of me and it felt like the pseudo should be a part of me too, so I changed it to the pseudo I've always used : emerieus.

That's me ^_~


End file.
